I'd burn this world for you
by Azure-Kun
Summary: Jon and Arya have always been destined for one another, soul mates. How far will Jon go to break the chains that keep them bind... Will they ever be able to find each other amongst the turmoil that will befall their world. (Fire and Ice - Dragon and Wolf) -rebellions, wars, dragons, samurai and more- Hope you enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**I ship these two like no tomorrow, why do i ship these? well go back and read all Arya/Jon Pov's in the books, it is obvious their bond is the strongest of any characters in the books, even if its not really romantic. Through out the books they think of each other and i adore that. When i first started reading the books they were and are my favorite characters, it made me wish i had a sister like that and not in a romantic way lol. I think the main reason why i think these two are perfect for each other is because they understand each better then anyone else. When everyone else wants Arya to be a "lady" Jon is the only one who lets her do what she wants, gets her a sword, never scolds her when she does something others consider unladylike. I don't know i just cant see Arya with anyone else, not when she shares such a deep and strong connection with Jon.**

**-Update- I changed Prologue to chapter 1, i also went through all the chapters and fixed up any mistakes i made. I removed all the quotation marks around the thoughts.  
**

**(Jon is aged 14, Arya is 12, Rob is 14, Sansa 13, Bran is 7, Rickon is 3)**

**-Also i use Italics when the characters are thinking-**

**I hope you enjoy! and review if you like it!**

**I'd burn this world for you**

**Prologue**

"Jon, Jon… wake up Jon!" Arya whispered into his ear innocently. "I need to ask you something, Jon!" She stood there obviously annoyed, pondering how she could wake him up. A sudden smiled washed across her face. She let out a little giggle.

Jon was having a wonderful yet weird dream; he'd never had a dream this surreal, his senses where going crazy. Suddenly he caught a scent. _Pray, _instinctively he dropped his noses and started to track his pray, his kill. Silently he walked from tree to tree until he stopped a dozen or so meters from his pray. His mouth watered, he hoped that he would not get spotted. He crept closer, and closer till the deer suddenly shifted his head towards roughly where he was. Instinctively he stopped, tensing up trying to blend into the snow and stood still for what seemed like minutes, until the deer felt secure again and went back to his meal.

He crept closer, suddenly breaking into a sprint he side stepped his pray, the instant his paws touched snow he sprung his body to the right and sunk his teeth into the deer's throat biting a chunk off. He felt the raw bloody meat in his mouth, blood dripping down his throat, he felt like he was in heaven. After finishing his appetizer he looked over to the deer and saw the fear in his eye as he slowly saw the life drain from him, proud of himself he began his feast.

Arya was tiptoeing through his room with a bucket of water in her small hands, a dangerous smile sprawled across her face, she saw Jon shift a little in bed and that caused her to suddenly stop. Heart beating, she felt water run down her leg, she sighed at the fact she spilled some of the water onto herself. She continued to creep towards her target, her pray. She loves Jon's sleeping face, but he ignored her and didn't wake up.

"This is what happens when you ignore your cute she-wolf." She whispered giggling; she slowly pulled the layers of fur off Jon, being careful as to not wake him up. Positioning the bucket over his breeches she slowly spilled the contents over his lower body. Jon instantly shot upright, frantically looking around. He felt a sudden chill over his thighs, he looked down onto himself and sighed thinking the worst.

Arya suddenly jumped onto the side on his bed and whispered "I think you peed yourself Jon." She broke out into an uncontrollable laugh, trying to compose herself before she really peed herself.

She glanced over to Jon's face, which turned a shade of pink, before he noticed the empty bucket in her hands and gave her a look of disappointment, she suddenly felt a rush of guilt consume her as she looked down to her hands, dropping the bucket she shifted away from Jon slightly.

"I'm sorry... Jon, please don't hate me." *sniff* She said in a low tone slowly looking back up into Jon eyes, he noticed tear's forming around her grey eyes. How could he ever hate her, his Arya, the only person who ever understood him, played with him, who wanted to make him feel happy whenever he felt down, which he confessed to himself happened a lot lately.

"Arya," he whispered, he felt a sharp pain course through his chest, as he noticed the tears run down her face. "I could never hate you Arya." He said truthfully. Still feeling uncomfortable due to the water soaking through his breeches, he stood up. "I'm going to change Arya. I will see you at breakfast." He gently ruffled her hair as he walked off to change.

Breakfast was served in the dining hall. All the Starks were enjoying their meals, while Theon was engrossed in a conversation with Rob. Jon was in his own world, thinking about the dream he had. He concluded he must have dreamed of Ghost, his beautiful white dire wolf. He still couldn't understand why it felt so real, he licked his lips as he remembered the warm blood flood into his throat.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Arya tugged at his cloths, she had a smile on her face but he could still see the guilt as well.

"I am sorry Jon about…" before she could continue, he gently grabbed her hand under the table.

"Arya its fine really, it was kind of funny when you think about it" he chuckled to himself, he suddenly felt the gaze of Catelyn Stark, he let go of her hand instinctively. He hated how she looked at him, he felt the familiar pain form in his chest, and he still couldn't comprehend why it hurt so much.

"Jon, Jon you ok." Arya asked concerned.

"I'm fine." He forced a smile. He did not want her to worry about his problems. Jon stood up soon after and walked out of the hall rather quickly.

_I wonder if his still upset with me,_ Arya thought to herself while playing with her food, taking a bite here and there. She still couldn't understand why she felt so sad when she thought that Jon was angry and upset with her. She finished up her meal, and walked out of the dining hall, not before her mother walked up to her.

"Arya… don't get too friendly with him." Catelyn said in a tone Arya didn't like.

"He is my best friend, you would never understand." she almost screamed, Arya noticed her mother's face turn displeased.

"Don't hang around that bastard too much." The words were so cruel, she walked away at a fast pace. Arya just stood there dumb founded and anger boiling within her, she felt like a wolf protecting her pact.

_Why is she so cold towards him, he never did anything bad, Jon's the best boy i have ever known. I will never stop loving him, no matter what anyone says,_ she thought while a smile formed across her lips.

She continued to walk out of the hall, when the idea she had before breakfast came back to her, she fastened her pace with a smile on her face. She figured he would be at the courtyard training his sword techniques. She smiled to herself as her instincts were right, which they almost always were when it came to Jon.

She gazed at his back, as he ruthlessly yet skilfully swung his sword at the dummy, even though he is four and ten his skills with swords were natural and above average, she could picture him fighting battles, even heroically saving her from dangers, she often dreamed about the latter, for a brief moment she saw part of his face.

"Jon." She whispered as she noticed the tears flowing from his eyes, she hated when he cried, her heart tightened. She knew it must be because of her mother, _who cares if his bastard, he has stark in him. His my wolf, my pack, s_he thought as she walked up to him, "Jon… you ok?" He slowed the pace of his swings until he finally stopped all together and dropped the sword as he turned to face Arya.

"I'm fine… my beautiful little she-wolf." He said lovingly as he gently caressed her cheek, with one hand and quickly wiped his own tears with his spare. Her heart always raced a bit, especially when he called her that, she loved it when he called her she-wolf, she felt proud. She was never one to sit ideally by and learn about being a lady and such, people called her that to make fun of her boyish antics and lack of manners, but Jon… Jon told her she was prefect the way she was and not to change, so it became their little thing.

"Arya, something seems to be bothering you?" He said as they made their way back to his room.

"I saw you crying before…"

She looked at his face, he could see she was getting teary, he tensed up.

"Oh, you were worried about me huh."

A slow blush crept up her face.

"Of course I am worried, was it about mother…"

He broke the gaze and she thought she saw him nod.

"Anyway can we talk in your room, I have something to ask you." She asked smiling.

He nodded. As they made their way into his room he removed his jerkins as he was pretty sweaty.

"So Arya what was it you wanted to ask?" He asked somewhat seriously, she felt a blush creep up once again.

"I was chasing that cat again when I overheard Theon and Rob talk about kissing girls." As she said it he could not help but look at her lips. He felt himself blush, they were so... appealing.

_God damn it, why is she so appealing, i want her. Only her, always _her… he focused his gaze back up to her eyes.

"And…" he was scared to say anything more.

"Well I was wondering if maybe we… could kiss." She said blushing more than she ever did.

Jon was speechless. "Arya… we shouldn't, it would be wrong." He didn't know why he said that, deep inside, he wanted to hug her, kiss her. Her grey eyes always seem to pierce straight through his heart. Why did he look at her not as a sister, but has the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Oh, do… do you thi… think I'm ugly." She said trying not to break down right before him, tears slowly falling from her beautiful grey eyes; _I'm just Arya horse face, wh… why would he even want to kiss me,_ tears fell harder at the thought.

His heart broke into a million pieces at the sight before him, without realizing his actions he cupped her cheeks and gently brushed his lips against hers, his heart pounding, he feared she would hear it.

She pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes, then brushed her lips against his and this time pressed a little harder; the kiss was clumsy since both knew little about kissing. She slowly brought her arms up and around his neck. He brought his own around her back and gently caressed her back.

They kissed passionately for what seemed an eternity, he slowly opened his mouth a little and started brushing his tongue against her lips, she followed his lead, slowly opening her mouth and brushed her tongue against his, shivers running up their spines. They never felt a feeling like this.

Jon let instinct take over, he slowly probed the entrance to her mouth, she noticed and slowly opened a little more, his tongue entered and started caressing her tongue and teeth, exploring. She tightened her grip around Jon, hearts pounding; he slowly pulled out and tried to compose himself.

"Arya, i… i thin… i think i'm in lov… love with you."

Blushes ran across both their faces instantly, never losing eye contact.

"You… you mean it, i… Jon, i think i'v been in lov… love with you also, ever since I can remember. I was scared; scared you would find me ugly." Arya's smile slowly disappeared. "I'm not beautiful… not like Sansa, i would rather sword fight in the mud then do needle work."

Jon could see the pain in her eyes; he laid his head against hers gently, and gently cupped her cheeks.

"Arya, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever known, never think otherwise."

He kissed her forehead and slowly kissed downwards towards her mouth again, engaging in another passionate kiss.

Catelyn Stark walked into the room.

* * *

**In my story, i don't want to ever make Jon/Arya feel ashamed or disgusted at their feelings for each other, how can it be wrong when it feels so right.**

**So if your interested, review and follow me =]**

**Here is a paragraph from the books, i think this shows how much Arya cares for Jon, :) god i love these two.**

**When at last she slept, she dreamed of home. The kingsroad wound its way past Winterfell on its way to the Wall, and Yoren had promised he'd leave her there with no one any wiser about who she'd been. She yearned to see her mother again, and Robb and Bran and Rickon . . . but it was Jon Snow she thought of most. She wished somehow they could come to the Wall before Winterfell, so Jon might muss up her hair and call her "little sister." She'd tell him, "I missed you," and he'd say it too at the very same moment, the way they always used to say things together. She would have liked that. She would have liked that better than anything.**


	2. Chapter 2 Things we do

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2, i really hope you enjoy it, if you disliked anything please don't hesitate to review or pm me, i take everything into consideration, honestly i am writing to practice my writing skills, i want to write novels in the future and this is really helping me get better.  
**

**I really hope you enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 2**

**"Things we do"**

** (Days Later)**

**Arya**

No! Father you can't send him away to the Karstarks, it… it's my fault, I'm the one who kissed him." Arya cried, her mother stood there with a frown, tears flowing she noticed her mother's disappointment.

"You… you just wanted to send him away no matter what the reason, didn't you mother! You were always mean to him, constantly, his heart was breaking because he thought you despised his existence, what could he do, it wasn't his fault he was born. You must be really happy now. *Sniff* I hate you all!" she screamed as she felt her heart shatter at the fact she wouldn't see him again.

She just wanted to howl at the sky, the moon, they couldn't understand the bond they share, and will always share. She ran towards his room even though she knew his already on his way to his new home. When she entered his room, chills ran up her spine as she slowly walked towards the middle of the room and spotted the letter and slender sword neatly placed on his bed. She gently opened the letter with such delicacy as if it would shatter if she pressed any harder.

Dear Arya, I will be gone by the time you read this letter. I know it's painful, oh god Arya it's so painful, not being able to be by your side. But they won't ever let me stay with you in Winterfell. Its unbearable to think I'll be so close to you yet so far, I've decided I am going to run away when I can and go to the free cities and make a name for myself, someone who you can respect, I'll become the warrior you wanted me to be, don't worry. Ghost will protect you, look after him please, you and ghost are the only people who ever truly loved me.

Father came to me yesterday, we spoke and he told me about my true parents. I was really surprised, you won't believe it, my father was Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother was Lyanna Stark your aunt, i can't believe he would just lie to me like that… which means are cousins, not that I would care, i love you with all my heart no matter what. Look after yourself my cute she-wolf, you'll see, one day I'll return and I will marry you, i promise with my life.

Also i asked Mikken to make you this sword, its perfect for you, slender and light to hold just like you, also Arya first rule stick em with the pointy end. Keep this letter between us, read it if you ever feel lonely, i will never forget about you, don't ever doubt me my love, i promise i will return back to you. Love Jon.

"It's a promise." She whispered.

She sat there as the tears slowly but surely fell from her grey eyes._ H-His Targaryen… i can't believe it, how could they lie to use for so long!_ She thought as her anger rose, though she didn't really care if he was her cousin or brother, she loved him and he loved her, it was as simple as that. She slipped into Jon's bed and pulled the furs over herself and inhaled his smell. She fell asleep while the tears continued to fall.

Arya soon awoke, startled suddenly when Nymeria licked her face playfully, causing her to giggle and caress the dire wolf's neck and back; the feelings and memories came flooding into her as she started to hug Nymeria.

"You'll stay with me forever, won't you?"

Nymeria looked into her eyes, as to say she could understand her; she licked her face once more to say she understood.

Arya rubbed the tears away and forced smile on her face as she dramatically jumped off the bed, she eyed her new sword and gently picked it up, her eyes beamed with joy and sorrow at the same time, _Stick em with the pointy end! _she slowly started to thrust the sword in the air, she always knew she liked swords, bows and riding better than doing that boring lady stuff like needlework. "Needle!" She said almost shouting, she giggled to herself. _Perfect_.

**Jon**

Jon finally managed to make it to White harbor after a full day of riding. _I should sell the horse, _he thought to himself. He made his way through the market place, luckily finding a buyer after a few hours of looking; he got a reasonable amount, not that he can complain since he stole the horse.

He smirked to himself; it was pretty easy, as long as you don't get caught.

"Time to find a ship." He sighed, not trying to get his hopes up.

"Who is man enough to brave the waters further than anyone else?" A middle aged sailor shouted at the passing crowds.

Jon moved closer to hear him better as he got curious.

"We are looking for brave sailors to sail with us to Valyria!" Laughter coursed through the crowds.

"You must have a death wish!" Shouted a man as the laughter continued.

"Without risk, you will never get fame and riches." The sailor replied humbly.

Jon was impressed. He passed through the crowd that had built up over the last few minutes.

"I'll go!" Shouted Jon as the crowd fell silent, and then laughter erupted again.

"Boy, I don't know what fantasies you are dreaming, but let me tell you, it's a death wish, do you understand, a bloody death wish!"

Jon pondered on the thought a little while.

"It's as the sailor said, without risk, you will never be able to get fame and riches." Jon replied as he turned to the sailor.

"I am willing to join your efforts."

The sailor looked down at Jon, which left him feeling uneasy.

"We do need a cabin boy…" He replied still looking at Jon with a passive face.

"Names Jon, Jon Snow."

**Arya**

"Ghost... is… is that you" Arya tried to say, but all that came out was low barks and yelps, she couldn't understand what was happening, _must be a dream, _she concluded, but she had never experienced anything this surreal.

Ghost's scent was so familiar, it lingered in the air. She broke into a stealthy jog and followed the scent to her sibling. _Must be hunting,_ she thought as she realized her own hunger, she finally spotted him over the carcass of a deer, silently and stealthy she moved up towards Ghost.

_White as snow,_ she thought smiling inside. She was reminded of Jon, his beautiful white skin, his red lips… She felt the sadness begin to shallow her, but was reminded of the letter. _Never Jon, I will never doubt you,_ she snapped out of her own thoughts as Ghosts head and ears shot up.

He bared his teeth in her direction; she bared her own teeth in response. She slowly approached her sibling, Ghost realized who the stalker was and broke into a slow run towards her. He playfully nipped at her sides, and caringly licked her nose and sides of her face as to say welcome, she returned the favour as the two dire wolfs playfully fought, as to see who is stronger.

Arya was reminded of Jon and herself, Jon had taught her to ride and wield a sword even bows, she never needed to beg, Jon could never deny her, would never deny her. _It's still weird looking at our dire wolves, and how much they resemble us, personality wise,_ she thought to herself, another bond they share, she smiled inside. They can't take these precious moments from us.

While Ghost nipped at Nymeria, the atmosphere shifted around the two dire wolves, Arya didn't seem to understand, but realized something was wrong when Ghost tried to mount Nymeria from behind. Arya panicked and tried to bite at Ghosts legs, yet the larger dire wolf was too strong for her. She tried to run away. _Nooo! _she thought panicking.

"Arya… Arya! Wake up." Sansa almost shouted, she opened her eye's breathing heavily, _That was to close for comfort, _she thought to herself breathing more easily,

"Did you have a bad dream, you were muttering to yourself, and breathing to loudly, you woke me up." She said sounding cranky, sighing she snuggled back into her Favorite position.

"Sorry, had a good and bad dream." Arya replied, which in turn received a curious look from Sansa.

"Anyway… breakfast should be done soon, get changed, you look sweaty." Sansa said as she walked out of the room.

_I wonder how it would feel to have Jon…_ Before she can finish her thought, she realized what she was thinking and blushed like a rose before jumping out of bed to get changed and prepare for breakfast, "I need to find a way to get out of needlework, I really want to practice with needle." She muttered before departing for the dining hall.

"Damn them!" She whispered as she removed her small cloths and slowly slipped into the warm bath. _I mean all i did was practicing my moves with needle, one day i might need to protect myself, why don't they understand that, _she thought miserably as she got comfortable in the water. She sat there looking up at the roof getting lost in her thoughts.

_Arya, i don't regret kissing you, i never will, I gave you my first kiss, and i think you're the most beautiful girl in this whole world, don't ever doubt me, my beautiful she-wolf,_ she remembered their conversation. She remembered how he slowly turned a shade of pink, she liked seeing him blush, and especially when it's because of herself, it made her feel wanted, needed.

"Enough of Jon," she whispered knowing once she started thinking of him, it would be difficult to stop, she could feel her cheeks start to burn. _regardless, i need to find a way to train without them finding out,_ she pondered, while scrubbing the dirt from her skin, under her nails, anywhere she could spot dirt, secretly she loved being utterly clean, especially after she got out of the bath, it's when she felt the most beautiful. _Best of both worlds,_ she smirked. Training and getting dirty, then cleaning and feeling beautiful, she loved the feeling, not that she would let anyone know, maybe Jon, just Jon. She did sometimes want to be a lady, but at the same time, she wanted to be a warrior and go on adventures with Jon. She sighed as she submerged into the water, relishing the feeling of the warm water on her face.

She started to scrub over her small breasts, when she felt them perk up as she touched them, instinctively licking her lips she lets go of the piece of cloth, and starts to caress her breast gently, she had no idea why it felt good. She felt her sadness disappear ever so slowly, only pleasure remaining, she decided she liked this feeling; it kept her mind of her troubles.

_Wonder how it would feel if Jon touched me,_ she pondered, pleasure runs through her like fire at the thought. She felt wetness between her thighs; she had never experienced this feeling before. She blushed profoundly as she slowly slid deeper into the warm water, still rubbing her breasts, she started to focus on her erect nipples, "Jon" escaped her mouth, as her free hand slowly moved south, caressing her delicate skin, she drew circle's around her navel, making her giggle at the ticklish feeling, she parted her legs ever so lightly anticipating the arrival of her pleasure.

She strangely knew that if she touched herself their she would be lost in pleasure, her heart beat uncontrollably, she moved her hand down towards her pelvis, still caressing ever so lightly, she let out a small moan of pleasure has she grazed her clit and labia, "Gods," she moaned, as she started to rub herself in slow circular motions, gently spreading her labia, and tracing the lines of her precious parts, exploring herself gently, she never really examined herself their before and got quite curious. She slowly started to rub her clit gently; she found the pleasure is unbearable.

"Oh. Ohhh… Oh god, this… this feels amazing!" She whispered to herself. She reluctantly removed her hand from her nipple, and grabbed for the edge of the bath to steady herself. She felt an unknown sensation building up in her body, every part of her was on fire. She probed her entrance, she wanted to go further, but she had an overwhelming feeling of leaving that for Jon. _Gods, Jon… where are you right now. Are you safe, are you thinking of me… _she started to pick up her pace and furiously rub her clit, rubbing down the center every once in a while.

She instinctively knew something incredible is about to happen, she felt as if she's going to pee, an explosion of emotion and pleasure washed over her body, starting between her thighs and expanding to every inch of her body, she closed her eyes and laid in the water while enjoying and memorizing the feelings coursing through her body.

Her legs felt wobbly as she clumsily got out of the bath; her breath was heavily as she got dressed. She felt as if all her energy was drained, Arya slowly and somewhat painfully made her way to her room, collapsing onto her bed. She never felt more relieved to lie under her furs and relax. "Jon…" she whispered as she fell into one of the best sleep she would ever have undoubtedly.

**Jon**

Hours past as Jon loafed around the deck of the ship, it would end up as his home for a while so he better get used to it, he talked with the other people on the ship with him, "Better friends than enemies." He muttered to himself sighing, none of the sailors had any interesting stories to tell which added to his boredom.

"Hope the journey isn't more boring than this." He whispered so no one could hear him. Quite a few of the other people where engrossed in conversations about Valyria, he was not sure how far it was to Valyria but he had heard roamers that the sea around the island was called Smoking sea, they say inhaling it can kill a grown man in seconds, he made a mental note to ask the captain if they knew a safe passage.

One by one, more men joined Jon on the deck, some seasoned sailors looking for fame, others were just in it for the riches, either way, his time would come, smirking he tried to imagine how it would feel when he returned a seasoned warrior with legends and stories to tell, he quickly put aside those thoughts, _do not get ahead of yourself, it will get you killed, _he thought.

The sailor that recruited him returned to the deck, with a smirk on his face, suggesting his recruitment had gone well, Jon walked towards him. "I didn't catch your name." Jon asked with curiosity.

"People call me Deimos, but I prefer it if you call me captain." Deimos smiled, Jon stood there unimpressed.

"You don't look like a captain." Deimos let out a chuckle.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, as they say. Don't die on me Jon Snow." Jon tensed up a little.

"I can't die, not until i become the most famous warrior that ever lived, and get the girl…" Jon replied.

They set off for their destination later that day.

Jon was breathing heavily by the time he arrived at the deck with the supplies Deimos had asked for. "He could at least remember where he put these damn things!" He whispered angrily.

'Ah Jon, good job, you have been working hard this past week, i'm glad you've come aboard, makes my life easy." Deimos said laughing.

"Better than doing nothing, i guess, keeps my mind focused." Jon replied, Deimos turned back to the sailors.

"We got the supplies now, you lazy bunch of dogs, now get back to work!" He shouted almost sounding amused.

"Looks like it's going to be a bad storm. Worse yet we're heading in the direction of the storm." The sailors sighed.

Jon made his way down to his cabin, he was glad he got to have the room to himself. Sure it was small, but being alone was worth it. He could just lie down and simply get lost in his own world, which he enjoyed, since it always centered on the love of his life, his She-wolf, his Arya, but this time round, he thought about the weather.

He always put a strong front in front of others, but here alone in his haven, he was worried, _hope it's not as bad as they make it out,_ Jon sighed, dramatically falling onto his small bed, he lay still content with staring at the ceiling while his thoughts wonder, _i wonder if dragons still exists,_ pondering the thought he imagined flying into battles atop his beast. Smirking he tossed around trying to find the sweet spot of the bed, slowly but surely he drifted into his sleep.

"Goodnight Arya." He whispered.

**(Two months later)**

"Seven hells!" He muttered after being thrown out of his bed onto the floor, rubbing the back of his head, he made for the door, before he is again thrown this time to the side of the cabin, steadying himself he tried once more for the door managing to open and using the door's frame while he steadied himself, the ship was swaying like crazy. Trying to process what was going on; he realized a sudden storm must have hit them.

He sprinted to the deck, he could hear shouts, as Jon reached the door he noticed it was pure chaos, the storm had hit them like a bull. He searched for Deimos, so he could ask him what they should do _this is not looking good,_ Jon noticed a few men go overboard rather painfully, he felt helpless. Deimos was shouting orders at the sailors, but his words were lost in the terrifyingly loud wind, Jon wasn't sure how far they were from their destination, but going overboard in this storm, would be death.

"Arya." Jon whispered to himself in an attempt to calm himself and become more focused, Deimos attempted to shout orders at him, but he couldn't quite hear him, he noticed the ship starting to sink, heart raced as he sprinted to the edge, he couldn't comprehend what was going on, the ship wasn't sinking, the seas itself was sinking. He felt like knifes were piercing his chest, he had no idea what was going on, the storm keep up its relentless assault.

That's when they saw their doom coming.

Jon heard stories of the beast he was facing; he couldn't believe his eyes, the wave seemed to reach the sky.

"Tsunami…" Jon muttered in horror as the wave crashed into the ship.

Jon got tossed off the ship, everything was going so fast he didn't know how he ended up in the water, it was freezing, he got tossed around under the waves relentlessly, He struggled to get his bearings, he tried to swim panicking, and it only made him weaker as he started to lose conscience.

_Stick em with the pointy end, _he remembered as he pictured kissing Arya's lips, then darkness.

* * *

**Review, Favorite and follow if you enjoyed it. and thanks again for taking the time to read! **


	3. Chapter 3 Eye through which I see you

**Hey guys, here is the 3rd chapter, i hope you like it ;3 -Updated- i changed the dragons eyes to Azure, which is sky blue, and since her name is Sora, which translates to sky, i thought it would be a nice touch :)**

**-Update- i went through and fixed up any mistakes i could find. I also changed the banner she almost tripped over, its a black dragon and white wolf :)**

**Chapter 3 **

**Eye through which I see you**

* * *

**Arya**

"You must open your eyes, Arya… Open your eyes…" the strangely familiar voice coursed through her head, causing her to stir around on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes trying to adjust to her unknown surroundings "Where… where am i, w-who are you..." Slowly picking herself up from the floor, no one responded. She aimlessly stumbled forward in an attempt to find out just where she is, "Nym… eria… G-Ghost…" she coughed relentlessly as she tried to call for the dire wolves. The dryness in her throat was painful. A constant pain coursing through her chest, which made her heart ache. She fears, knows something is wrong, but she could not pinpoint exactly what it was.

A dull light from what appeared to be the cracks of the door caught Arya's attention. She focused on the light, deciding it might be an exit; she slowly walked toward the door, each step clumsy and delicate, fearing she will fall at any misstep. Turning the handle she stumbled into the hallway; a sudden shiver climbed up her spine as she took small steps further into the hall. She noticed another dull light down the corridor to the left, using the wall as support; she slowly walked down the corridor to her destination.

The eerie atmosphere was suffocating.

Every instinct in her body screaming to run away, go anywhere but that direction, she heard water, she Noticed water seeping through from the ceiling and walls. _Smells like the ocean,_ she thought confused. She continued down the corridor ignoring all her instincts, the dull light getting stronger by every step. She stopped and stared at the large weirwood door, mesmerized by the pure beauty of it. She stared at the face carved into the weirwood, "white as Ghost," she whispered.

"Who are you…" the face asked, she stood there frozen, trying to calm herself down "Just a dream, just a dream…" but it feels so real.

"A… i'm Arya S-Stark…" she replied almost choking on the words.

"Why have you come little girl."

"I don't know where i am. Is… is this a dream"

"Yes and no… Child, are you familiar with greensight." It's gaze never leaving Arya.

"Y-Yes… Old Nan, she would tell us about the children of the forest, they had greensight if i remember correctly, I think it allowed them to see the future." Arya said while trying to remember exactly what Nan had said.

"Child, are you sure you want to enter this room." The face asked, breaking the silence.

Arya stood leaning against the wall, wondering what could be behind the door,_ greensight… Why would it ask me about that, _unsure of what to do, she continued to walk towards the door.

The scent of the ocean got stronger as she got closer, as she reached the weirwood door, she pondered if she should proceed. Logic told her not to, yet a feeling in her chest urged her to go on, she can almost feel a familiar presence on the other side of the door.

"Child…" Arya noticed its blood red eyes staring into her own eyes, her soul.

"Are you sure, you want to enter."

"Yes."

The large Weirwood door slowly opened revealing another corridor, but this time there are a few doors on side of the corridor and a final door at the end. Her heart was beating in her chest; she noticed water seeping through from under the nearest door to her. _Odd…_ as she neared, she slowly laid her hands on the door and pressed her ear against to see if she can hear anything on the other side. All she heard were feint sounds of waves; she concluded the smell of the sea must be coming from behind this door.

As she slowly and carefully turned the nob of the door, she took a deep breath and slowly opened. "Gods…" she whispered to herself as she saw water. Everywhere was water; she hesitated at first but got curious, she slowly brought her hand up and touched the barrier that had seem to be holding back the water from gushing into the corridor. _Wet,_ the wetness felt so real it amazed her. As she gazed within what seemed to be the ocean, she noticed a motionless figure drifting ever so slowly towards her; she tried to focus on the figure. She noticed debris and dead bodies everywhere, floating aimlessly. She blinked and before her, floating a meter away was Jon.

"Jon… oh god, Jon wha… what's going on!" Tears forming in her eyes, she felt a stabbing pain in her heart. "Nooooooo!" Arya painfully screamed, banging her hands onto the wall of water, hoping, wishing she could save him, she knew not if this is a dream or reality, but seeing him motionless, dead. Her heart was being ripped apart by the raw emotions.

Suddenly Jon's eyes opened, he gazed into her teary grey eyes. She instinctively stepped back, almost losing her footing. She felt relieved, yet scared as she gazed into his eyes. _Purple, his eyes their… their purple,_ breathing heavily she placed her palm in the center of the wall.

"Jon… w-what happened to you…" she asked with pure sorrow in her voice.

Jon's gaze falls towards her palm, and he mirrors her movement and brought his own hand up towards hers and gently presses against the barrier.

"My beautiful she-wolf." Jon said as he slowly looked towards where the last door in the corridor is, "You must go my love, and fear not for me." He finally said as he disappeared.

She collapsed onto her knees; bringing her hands to her face, trying helplessly to contain the tears that were flowing. _Greensight… What if this is really going to happen?_ She cried at the thought, _no…. no, h-he wouldn't die, not like that… Even if this is what's going to happen, he will be fine. He even said so;_ she picked herself up from the floor and rubbed away the tears.

Arya continued to walk down the corridor, trying her hardest to contain her emotions. She glanced at the door that was nearest; curiosity got the better of her as she paced towards it. Grabbing the handle she tried to turn it, _locked, _frowning, she looked over to the largest door at the end of the corridor. _Guess that's where i'm supposed to go._

Slightly nervous she continued her pace towards the ominous looking door. As she neared, she heard the most deafening sound, a roar like no other. Instinctively covering her ears, she slowed the pace of her movements and watched the door as if something might come out at any moment. But nothing did, feeling more secure she walked towards the door, pondering what kind of creature could have made that horrendous sound, as she neared her eyes focused on the door, and then she noticed the words carved into it.

The eye through which i see you

Is the same eye through which you see me

My eye and your eye are one eye

One seeing

One knowing

One love

Arya gently touched the carvings on the large door, wondering if she should continue. _What could it mean?_ Before she could decide the large ominous door flung open, revealing a dirt road, her eyes darted left and right frantically.

"Seven hells." She muttered in horror as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Bodies lay left and right, limbs missing, some were charred to an unnatural black. Sword's lay scattered on ground and in flesh, countless banners were scattered everywhere. Arya tried to identify the banners that she could see, to no avail. Smoke was heavy in the air; she stumbled through the debris and bodies. _Thousands, there must be tens of thousands,_ Arya bitterly thought as she almost tripped over a banner that she had never seen before. A black dragon and a white wolf circled each other, as if they were chasing each other.

She continued over the bodies and limbs, holding her nose, she picked up the pace not wanting to spend any more time in this hell, the smell was indescribable, her eyes burned with each passing second. House's, trees burned all around her as she made her way up the hill always looking left, right and over her shoulder just in case, finally reaching the top she turned around to once again look at the devastation she had just passed. House's, forests on fire, it seemed like the whole land was on fire, and she finally turned back around and slowly made for the castle. Arya flinched when she heard the roar of lighting, rain started to pour heavily all around her, she felt the rain on her skin, soaking her cloths thoroughly, sighing she continued walking, the fragrance of the rain was so familiar, she always did enjoy the rain, Jon would hold her tight as they watched the rain pour, waiting for the sound of lighting. It was truly beautiful.

"Arya… come to me."

"W-Who are you?" she replied while turning in every direction to try and locate were the voice was coming from; she waited awhile to see if the voice would come again, but it never did.

Arya's nervousness began to rise as she approached the open gates, two guards stood still as statues, curiously she observed their armour, noticing the dragon and wolf emblem on the chest of the unique armour, the armour was mostly red, Arya had never seen a more beautiful yet scary mask, it looked like the face of a demon, she pitied the enemies that had to face them. Arya's attention quickly turned to the weapons they were wearing, unlike the plain swords she remembered seeing in Winterfell, these were beautifully crafted, the sheaths had dragons and wolfs crafted onto them, and she could tell the blades were curved, they seemed to fit perfectly onto the sides of the guards.

"What kind of armour and weapons are you wearing?" She asked curiously.

"Enter at will, Lady Stark." One of the guards said without moving a muscle, in an accent she had never heard before, she reluctantly agreed and entered.

Nervousness subsided as she walked down the hallway; lanterns were lit, giving out a glow that calmed her, guards were standing still along to hallway, as to welcome her. All wearing the similar red armour and weapons, except the sheaths on their weapons were all unique.

"I have got to get me one of those." She said somewhat happily, she felt completely safe now, as she entered the large room at the end of the hallway.

"Arya," a familiar voice called out.

Arya could not believe her eyes as she scanned the room, standing before her was Jon; her heart skipped a beat as she gazed at him, he had grown older, a few years undoubtedly, she observed the crown on his head, made of what seemed to be dragonbone and precious stones, she took small steps towards him and gazed into his eyes.

"Purple…" she thought out loud, they are so beautiful.

"Arya… My love, oh how i've missed your smile, your eyes, your scent. My beautiful she-wolf." Jon said smiling. Blood was rushing to her cheeks by the time he was done talking, she slightly frowned when she realized all this could be a simple dream.

"Jon… could this be a dream, I'm not sure what's real anymore, or… could this be greensight, am i really seeing the future? B-Before i saw… i saw you in the ocean… i was so scared that something bad happened to you."

"Don't doubt me my love; remember the letter, the promise. I won't die… not until i marry you, even then i won't die till we grow old together."

Before she could speak, she noticed two big azure eyes staring right at her. Arya never felt this kind of fear before, as the dragon slowly walked out of the shadows and stood next to Jon, he gently started caressing the side of the beast, scary but gorgeous. _So gorgeous, so that's what a dragon looks like, _she thought nervously as she instinctively stepped back.

"Arya, relax she won't bite you. Her name is Sora by the way."

"Wow… Jon she's, she's beautiful, and how in the world did you get yourself a dragon. I'm feeling kind of jealous now," she pouted playfully. Feeling more secure, she approached the dragon and gently caressed the side of her face.

"Jon, outside… when I was walking here, there were… so many bodies, what in seven hells happened?" she asked while continuing to caress the onyx dragon.

"War... Arya, you have to get away before it's too late, do you understand. War will break out; i don't want you caught up in it, losing you would… crush me. I just want you to be." Before he could finish Arya slapped him.

"A-Arya?" he asked shocked.

"You… you always worry about me, but, but what about you huh, how do you think i feel!? Always worrying if you're safe… if you're alive, if you even think about me! I just… why are you so god damn selfish!" she screamed as tears began falling from her eyes, she started to weakly pound on his chest, eventually embracing him in a hug, still crying.

"Arya, you must find me, before all hell breaks loose, before the war."

"What war Jon, when?" she asked looking up to his face, before he could say, he slowly started to disappear.

"Arya… looks like our times up, remember find me… you must remember." Jon said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Arya, Arya! Wake up god damn it!" Screamed Sansa.

Arya slowly opened her eyes, trying to get her bearings, she noticed Nymeria snuggled up beside her "Where? Jon… i saw, huh… Sansa? Why are you crying? Robb… Bran, what's going on?" She whispered painfully, realizing how thirsty she truly was.

"Water…" she coughed.

"Please, bring me water…" she managed to say a bit louder.

Robb ran out the door, presumably to fetch her water, Arya glanced over to Sansa, whose eyes were bloodshot, she attempted to sit up, but found how weak she really felt. _Gods,_ she thought as she suddenly felt breathless.

Nymeria was lying down next to her; Arya could tell she was worried; she gently started to caress her neck to relieve the stress. "Sorry, must have made you worry…" she whispered.

_Arya, you must find me,_ the thought came to her vaguely. She was so thirsty she quickly put the thought aside as Robb came back into the room holding water.

"Arya, here drink." Robb said with fear in his voice.

"What… happened to me?" Arya said in-between the gulps of water.

"You've been sleeping for 2 days straight; we were really concerned, even the maester had no idea what was wrong with you." Robb said breathlessly.

"You started screaming and thrashing in your sleep, you woke the whole place up, when we came to see what was wrong, you were crying and screaming in your sleep, we tried to wake you then, but to no avail."

"Do you remember what happened, what did you dream?" Sansa asked curiously.

"I'm not sure… everything's hazy, only remember bits and pieces," she brought her hand up to her forehead and caressed. "I-I felt… sadness and happiness, i-i don't know, god damn it!" Arya's mind was racing, trying to piece together everything. _Greensight… yes i'm sure, i remembered that word, but what does it have to do with anything,_ she thought confused.

"Do you want any food Arya?" Bran asked with worry in his eyes.

"Yes, please. Feels like i haven't eaten in forever… bring a little extra for Nymeria to please."

"What do you know about greensight? I think i heard it somewhere in my dream." She was getting really curious about the dream, if only she could remember.

"Greensight… isn't that something Old Nan used to talk about? Maybe you should ask her when you're feeling stronger." Robb said, wondering about it now himself.

Bran returned with hot bread, Beef and barley stew, and a blueberry tart for dessert.

"Thanks bran, it looks really delicious." she said almost drooling looking at the food; blueberry tart was always her Favorite, Jon use to always sneak her some extras whenever he could. She loved it when he fed it to her, always seemed to taste better that way.

She bit into the tart first, feeling the sweetness feel her mouth _Gods, _she thought in absolute bliss, she finished the tart rather quickly, then started devouring the breed and stew, giving a bit to Nymeria and letting her lick to bowl after. She never thought she could feel so good after a good meal; she gently rubbed her stomach feeling refreshed.

"Nymeria, you can go hunt now, you must be hungry, and I know you've been with me all this time. Don't worry about me." She said scratching her dire wolfs neck, Nymeria got up and licked her face one more time before wondering out of the room.

Snuggling into her Favorite position in her bed she stared at the roof trying to remember the dream, all she could remember was someone telling her she must find him before a war broke out. _So familiar, I'm sure it was a male's voice, but why would i need to find him, could it be… Jon? Ah, i don't know!_ She rolled side to side in her bed. _I'm sure I'll remember in the morning, _she didn't want to sleep again, but her body thought differently as she slowly dozed off.

"Sora…" she mumbled as she slept.

* * *

**If you liked it, then please follow/Favorite and or comment :) If you disliked anything please feel free to review or pm me and tell me what i should change or do better i mean it can only help me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rebirth

**Hey everyone here is Chapter 4, hope you enjoy it, it is long but worth it.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rebirth**

* * *

**Jon**

"Jon, are you just going to give up… die… without even fighting? Do you even remember the promise you made to me… How will you even protect me, when you can't even protect yourself?"

"Arya… i-i don't know what to do anymore." He cried.

"You have to wake up Jon. If you don't… you will die... Is that the legacy you want for yourself, to just die without anyone knowing what happened to you, i will live the rest of my life believing you abandoned me, forgot about me. Don't you love me…?"

"Of course i love you… everything i do is for you." He pleaded for understanding.

"For me… Don't make me laugh Jon! You left me… alone, while you ran off on your adventure."

"I had no choice Arya! Your mother, she… she saw us, she would never let me be near you."

"Everyone has a choice, you could have taken me with you…" tears forming around her grey eyes.

"I… couldn't, they would of hunted us down the moment they figured you were gone. But me… it's not like they cared if I disappeared…"

"I cared!" She screamed as she slapped him across his face. Her face softened as she gently caressed the cheek she had hit and slowly gazed into his eyes, tears still flowing from her own. "You have to wake up Jon… you have to get stronger, fight for me. Break the chains that keep us bound. Save me!" she screamed.

Jon's eyes flung open, the brightness hit him like a bull, the sudden sunlight left him feeling nauseous. Dazed he tried to sit up, but the ache in his body was horrendous. _Sand, _he felt the warm sand under him, he concluded that he must off drifted onto some beach. "How in seven hells did I survive" he muttered to no one. _Save me, _the thought gave him a sudden adrenalin rush. He managed to clumsily force his body upright; managing a few steps before stumbling onto his knees and hands. He sighed as the sand wasn't helping his efforts.

Breathing heavily he tried to picture Arya's smiling face, lips anything that would help him, he pushed himself back onto his feet, wobbling he tried to steady himself while he scouted his surroundings. _I should get to the tree line and rest, _he thought as he realized how exhausted getting up from the sand had made him, step by step he walked towards the tree line trying his hardest not to fall, he knew if he did stumble it would be hell trying to get back up, he managed to reach the tree line and rested against the nearest tree.

_Water, i need to find water, _his body hurt like hell, but he had to find water, or he would surely die. Slowly turning he made his way into the forest, not knowing what he'd find. The sudden realization that he had no weapon on him, made him nervous, _God damn it, _he had no idea where he was, if he should run into people would they be friendly or hostile, all this unknown factors made him shudder at the thought. Pushing the thoughts away he continued deeper into the forest trying to be as quiet as possible.

After what seemed to be hours walking blindly through dense bushes and trees, he stumbled onto a dirt road. _Yes! Looks man made, it's been used recently, which would mean there should be a town nearby. Gods I need water, _he breathed a sigh of relief as he licked his dry lips, breathing heavily he followed the tracks towards what he hoped was his salvation.

Jon was amazed at how beautiful the town was. Never had he seen these types of buildings before, everything looked so foreign. Every step was agenizing, he slowly started to lose conscience by the time he was at the front of the village, _Damn it… i-i can't… Need to stay awake,_ he was forcing out every shred of energy to try and stay awake.

"You don't look so well." Asked a girl who looked to be about his own age.

"H-Help, p-please help me… w-water please…" he desperately tried to say before collapsing as the darkness took him.

**Arya**

Arya collapsed onto her bed, sinking her head into her pillow and letting out a sigh of relief, she was tired, after all she had just spent hours practising with needle in secret, sleep had always felt better after she practised swordplay. _I'm getting really good at it,_ if Jon was here. I'm sure he would praise me, unlike some other people, sighing she pulled the heavy furs over her petite frame, _Hope i dream of him, they are the best dreams no doubt, _she giggled at the thought. Bringing the pillow she took from Jon's room close to her face, she inhaled its feint scent. Sleep took her soon after.

"Arya, you're as beautiful as ever." The familiar figure said as he gently poked her back.

Arya quickly swung around to see Jon standing before her shirtless, she could feel the blood rising to her cheeks instantly, "J-Jon… what are you doing here?" he said nervously

"Don't be silly Arya, this is your dream, is it not?" he said winking at her.

"I guess… i really miss…" before she could finish he cupped her cheeks and placed a gentle kiss onto her lips.

"Don't talk…" *Kiss* "just enjoy it…" she could feel his tongue probing her all over her lips, asking for entry. Unable to resist the sensational feelings, she slowly parted her lips to give him entry; the feeling of his tongue on her tongue was melting her heart. _Gods, he tastes so… _before she could finish the thought he slowly pulled out of her mouth, leaving a single string of saliva still linking them, she stared into his light purple eyes as he brushed her lips with his own once more, slowly he started to lay gentle kisses on her cheeks, then continued to kiss towards her right ear, gently nibbling and sucking on her lobe, causing her to shiver at the sensations flowing throughout her body, "Gods, Jon don't stop… please," she moaned as he continued to assault her ear.

"Arya… i want to see you, all of you"

"O-ok, i mean sure, y-yes of course!" her heart was pounding, as she slowly started to remove her cloths, she could feel his eyes watching her ever movement, the lust in his eyes, made the wetness between her thighs flow uncontrollably, she could tell he wanted her, all of her. Right now she wasn't Arya horse face, or some uncontrollable she-wolf. She was the most important person in the world, because the love of her life was lusting for her, not just her body, but soul as well, he wanted everything. She couldn't deny him.

"Do… do i look n-normal." Instinctively she covered her breasts and her sex as she blushed nervously trying to avoid his eyes.

"Arya, you need more confidence in yourself, because you are the epitome of beauty." Gently brushing the hair over her shoulder, he began to kiss and nibble on her neck, causing moans to escape her mouth.

Suddenly he picked her up bridal style, "J-Jon! W-What are you doing?" she nervously screamed, "Relax she-wolf." He said playfully, giving her a bright smile, "Gods…" she whispered giggling.

Arya's thoughts were racing, _Gods, why do my dreams feel so real,_ she thought while another blush washed over her.

Jon laid her down onto the bed gently; she could feel his eyes scanning every inch of her body, he gently kissed her lips and started to kiss her anywhere he could get to. "You're special Arya…*kiss* you always have been *kiss that's why these dreams seem so real, *kiss* you seem to enjoy em anyway." He said smirking while still kissing her all over. Arya tried to control her moans, dream or not she still felt incredibly shy.

"Let go Arya… this is your world, let it all go, and moan for me." Jon whispered as he began to caress her delicate breasts, slowly drawing circles around her areola, brushing over it every once in a while, she never thought her breasts could feel this sensitive. "S-Stop teasing me…" she moaned out loud, "L-Lower… p-please." She begged adorably. Arya couldn't contain the moans of ecstasy as she felt his warm hand slide down from her navel to her moist sex.

"Arya… you need to wake up." Jon said kissing her neck, "Why… but i d-don't want to ahh…." She moaned, "Arya…" he slowly brought his hand up into her view, "You're bleeding, my love… Wake up."

Arya opened her eyes and shifted around to get more comfortable under the furs. _Gods, why does it always end just when it gets to the good part,_ she thought miserably, scratching her stomach, she could feel something moist run down her thigh._ Seven hells, _she instantly pulled the furs off herself to gaze at her lower body, blood had stained through her smallclothes and onto the bed.

"Arya, god… you've flowered." Sansa said surprised as she walked towards to Arya. "Its ok… nothing's wrong, it's normal. Don't freak out." She said nervously trying to comfort her, "Sansa… i know what this is…" Arya said rolling her eyes. "I just didn't think my moonblood would be this messy…"

**Jon**

"Hey, boy… can you hear me? Wake up!"

Jon could barely understand what was going on around him, his body felt like it had been tortured. Never had he felt this dehydrated, "Water… *cough* p-please… water." The words stung his throat painfully. Suddenly hot pain shot across his face.

"Boy! Are you a spy? What are you doing here!" the man shouted as he back handed Jon's face once more causing him to groan in pain.

"W-Wha… i, *Cough* where am i?" Jon asked trying not to show any fear, it was obvious that he was not welcome. _But spy? _why would they suspect him of being a spy… it didn't make sense. "Please sir… i-i just want some water, *cough* I'm not a spy…" he pleaded in honesty.

"Kasumi, bring our guest… some water please." The man said looking towards the door.

Jon painfully pulled himself upright, looking around the room he noticed how different it was, the walls looked thin, as if it was made of paper. _The beds uncomfortable, _he thought as he noticed how stiff his shoulders and back was.

"You're… that girl from before." He thought out loud as the little girl walked into the room holding a cup of water, Jon never felt so relieved to drink water in his life, he had never tasted water this delicious before. "Thank you, K-Kasumi was it?" Jon asked as he looked at the smiling girl. _Weird name,_ he thought while studying her features, he had never seen anyone at Winterfell that had looked like her. Silky black straight hair, her eyes were big and dark brown, he found the shape kind of odd, but it wasn't bad at all and her skin was white as snow.

"Uh-huh." She answered playfully noticing that Jon had been staring. "Why were you so hurt?" Kasumi said in awe. "Long story…" he didn't really want to talk about it, and his body ached too much. Jon's stomach suddenly rumbled, causing him to blush in embarrassment. She giggled at the sound and his reaction "Father, can he stay for dinner, please father…" she sounded somewhat demanding.

"But of course… he still has questions to answer." He eyed Jon suspiciously, "rest here, while i prepare the food." Kasumi suddenly poked him on his side, "You don't look like anyone i've seen before, where are you from?" eagerly waiting for his answer.

"Well i was brought up in a place called Winterfell," Jon noticed her smile brighten, "Hmm, so where am i." Jon asked confused, he had never seen a room like this, everything felt so different, he gazed at her cloths, "what kind of cloths are you wearing, i've never seen anything like it." He asked as curiosity got the better of him.

"Ah this, it's called a kimono, comfortable and cute." She giggled.

"What's your name by the way?" She asked curiously, "Jon snow." He hated his last name Snow; it always reminded him he was a bastard. Kasumi gave him an odd look "Sounds foreign, you said you were from Winterfell… Where is that located exactly?" she asked with keen interest. "Seven kingdom's of westeros." He replied.

"Kasumi… Kasumi! Stop loafing around and prepare the table," Her father shouted.

Sighing she turned towards the door "Ok father!" she shouted back as she turned to Jon, "Father left you some fresh cloths, they should fit you. Get dressed and come have dinner, you must be starving." She said as she exited the room. Jon looked around the room to locate the cloths; they were neatly placed near the side of his bed, they looked like clothing from westeros, basic breeches and a tunic. After painfully changing into his new cloths, he made his way into the dining room. _Gods, that smells so good, _He thought as his mouth watered.

Jon was so hungry he grabbed whatever was in reach and started to stuff it in his mouth, as if his life depended on it "These white stuff are delicious!" He said as he grabbed for the bread and continued to eat in a less then polite way.

"Rice, they are called rice. It's a specialty in these parts… i am Akira by the way." He said as he ate in a more humble way. "What's your name boy?" before Jon could answer Kasumi excitingly answered for him. "Jon father his name is Jon snow, His from Westeros father."

"Long way from home Jon…" Akira still gazed at him suspiciously. "Why are you here Jon snow?"

"I got ship wrecked… we were on our way to Valyria, but a sudden storm destroyed us… i'm lucky i survived, i don't even know how i survived actually…" he continued to eat the rice while his thoughts wondered. _Arya…_ _seems fate won't let me die, i will come back… no matter what, _he wanted to see her so much, the feeling of not knowing if she was ok or not had him feeling depressed.

"Valyria. That cursed place… why in the hells would you want to venture into that desolated place."

Jon felt embarrassed, _Gods i'm so naïve, _He thought bitterly. "I was a fool… and it almost got me killed. Sir… by the way, i've been wondering where exactly am i?"

"You're in Nihon. You said you were headed to Valyria; Nihon is a few hundred miles south west of Valyria, west of the Basilisk isles."

"Nihon… I think i'v heard that name before, anyway where in Nihon are we exactly?" Jon asked curiously.

"Ashina clan's village, you should be safe for now."

"Also i'm sorry that i suspected you before… foreigners aren't allowed beyond our trade ports, the noble clans fear that foreign influence will disrupt their power. I thought that if you were a spy… they would find out and destroy us simply for having a spy found in our village." Jon could notice the anger in his voice "They are ruthless… Jon they cannot find out that you're here, spy or not they will kill you and anyone who came in contact with you." Akira finished talking and ate a bit more.

_Seven hells, i survive a shipwreck and end up in another dangerous place,_ Jon let out a long sigh, his appetite was gone. "I think i may need to lie back down…" Jon started to feel his exhaustion take its toll on his body, trying to stand he collapsed onto the floor. "Could you help me… please?" He had no energy left; Kasumi helped him up and took him to his bed.

"Thank you… Kasumi…" Jon said gratefully as sleep took him within seconds.

**(Months later)**

* * *

**Arya**

Arya returned to her room after she was forced to take part in the womanly arts again which she despised. All she could think about was fighting and exploring. _I have no idea how Sansa can sit there for hours talking and sewing, it's horrible!_ She thought bitterly as her mother walked into the room.

"Arya, we need to talk…"

"Yes mother? Am i in trouble…" she frowned pondering if she was in trouble, she sneaked out to practise her swordplay a lot lately or was it all the pranks she pulled on Sansa, she almost giggled at the thought.

"No Arya, we just received a letter from the king. Your father and i are summoned to the capital on some business, we will be leaving in two days' time."

"Oh… do you have to go mother?"

"We have no choice Arya, when the king calls you answer…" She frowned "While we are gone, Robb will become lord of Winterfell until our return so please don't hassle him or make his job any harder… i would have loved to bring you with us maybe teach you to be more ladylike, but your brothers and sister need you here. Sansa will help you look after Bran and especially Rickon since Robb will be busy with his lordly duties."

"When will you return mother?" she asked trying to sound concerned, deep inside she was jumping with joy, she would miss father but she was glad mother was going at least for a while. Robb wouldn't scream at her if he found out she was practising with Needle, he would understand unlike her mother, all she cared about was for me to be a lady… she especially hated it when her mother started talking about marriages. _I won't ever get married to anyone but Jon… i mean it's fine, Even Maester Luwin said Targaryen's married cousin to cousin. It wouldn't be wrong… he is a Targaryen after all. I just hope you're alright Jon, _she knew deep inside, he would be ok, but she still felt worried nonetheless.

"Hopefully in a few months, don't worry Arya. I have to go talk with your father; i will see you at dinner." She said as she walked out of the room.

Arya collapsed onto her bed; Lately Arya had started to feel really worried about Jon, months apart without contact started to take its toll on her, _Wish i could have gone with him…_ she let out a sigh. She spend hours just staring up at the roof, trying to remember more from the greensight dream she had months ago, she knew it was a greensight dream. Maester Luwin and Nan had told her all about children of the forest and the greensight dreams, Arya had simply said she was curious, she feared they might think she is a freak if they found out about her dream, which by now she was sure it was a greensight dream.

_Arya, you must find me, before all hell breaks loose, before the war, _Arya spend hour's trying to figure out what he meant. She was slowly starting to piece everything together, though it was still hazy. Bits and pieces came to her slowly, she could remember all the emotions she was feeling, sadness, happiness and confusion… _I know it was Jon talking to me, i remember him. But… why did he have purple eyes,_ she did read Targaryen's had purple eyes and he was at least half Targaryen, but he always had grey eyes like her own… the words he told her was what made her head hurt the worst, "what war…" she mumbled into her pillow and she relaxed and decided to sleep for a little while.

"Find me Arya…" she heard as she was running through the forest, fear was heavy in the atmosphere all around her; she knew she had to run. Something was chasing her; she couldn't let it catch her._ Damn it i have to get away, _Arya stumbled onto the floor as she heard the deafening roar. Cupping her ears in a futile effort to block the sound. "So familiar,"she whispered as she clumsily got to her feet and continued to run, until a sudden wind blew her off her feet. "Seven hells!" she screamed in frustration, she froze in fear when she noticed a presence behind her. _Don't turn around, don't turn around Arya!_ curiosity got the better of her as it always did. "Oh gods…" she muttered.

Arya gazed upon the beautiful onyx beast; she couldn't stop looking at the dragons beautiful sky blue eyes, she felt embarrassed at feeling scared. The dragon obviously had no ill intent towards her. "I-i remember now… She is Jon's… gods she is gorgeous. Sora…" she gently spoke as she placed her hand on the dragons face and gently caressed, Sora tilted her head in joy at being massaged. "You will protect Jon, won't you Sora…" she said smiling as a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Arya, you must find me, before all hell breaks loose, before the war." Jon said suddenly appearing on Sora's back, "My love, you must remember." Jon gave her a huge as he tilted his head and gazed upon the ocean, which Arya just noticed.

"Arya wake up! Dinner is ready!" Sansa yelled as she shook her awake.

"Jon!" she shouted as she sat up and looked at her surroundings. "God Sansa, you scared me half to death." She said as she fell back onto her bed.

Sansa noticed when she yelled for Jon but refrained from saying anything, she knew how close they were and thought nothing of it. "Food is ready Arya, get properly dressed and come to the dining hall, mother and father is waiting." Sansa walked out of the room leaving Arya to think about the dream she had, thankfully she remembered it all.

The dining hall was filled with laughter and music as Arya made her way towards the hall. She could smell the food made her mouth water; she found her seat near her siblings and started grabbing whatever caught her attention. _Jon… where are you right now, i feel as if every day you move further away from me… Don't forget about me please, _she played with her food as the thought of him slowly forgetting about her made her depressed.

"Arya, Arya… stop playing with your food" Her father said.

"Oh, sorry, i was just thinking…" Ned gazed at her for little while.

"Arya… when your mother and i depart for kings landing tomorrow, i want you behave and look after your siblings aright? And follow Septa Mordane's every instruction. And just… don't cause too much problems for Robb or anyone." Arya frowned at her father's remarks.

"Father… i had been meaning to ask this for a while, why didn't you tell me Jon was my cousin?" Arya asked the curiosity had been eating at her for months.

"Arya… it's complicated, i know i should have told you but… i was afraid that the king would find out and..." Arya noticed her father's discomfort.

"Don't worry about it father, i was just curious. It is kind of exciting to have a Targaryen cousin." She couldn't help but smile brightly as she spoke about Jon.

After the banquet had died down, she walked to her room eating the last blueberry tart, she started to feel really tired and wanted to hug Jon's pillow, climbing under the think furs she snuggled up to his pillow and buried her face into it, sighing in relief. "Please protect him." She whispered to herself as she started to doze off.

**Jon**

"Jon, you're kenjutsu has improved quite a lot in these last few months, i am greatly impressed. You're natural skill with swords is astonishing; i was surprised when you asked me to train you. In all honesty i did not think you had it in you, then again… i guess i'm just a great teacher. "Akira smirked at his own remarks.

Jon had been vigorously training in kenjutsu; he had seen Akira training early in the morning one day after his body had healed and he felt comfortable moving again, the pure fluidity of his movements and overall art of Nihon swordsmanship had impressed him greatly, without a second thought he had asked if he could learn kenjutsu. Kasumi had been training in the art for some years, he would get embarrassed whenever she bested him, but he was glad. Glad that she took the time to teach him techniques. It did feel weird learning from someone younger, but he was glad nonetheless. Jon just wanted to be a great warrior; he would accept all the help he could get.

"I do have a great teacher after all." Jon replied humbly.

"Jon, today i will teach you about bushido and the bushido code, i believe it's similar to chivalry back in westeros. I am sure you're familiar with chivalry?" Jon nodded, "good. Now bushido means the way of the warrior, it is a code of moral principles; this code is unuttered and unwritten. You must conduct yourself with calmness, fairness, loyalty and justice. And ultimately die a good death with your honor intact." Job listened keenly, as he explained in detail about bushido.

"Now that we got that out of the way, i will now tell you about the seven virtues of bushido. Righteousness, courage, benevolence, respect, honesty, honor and loyalty make up bushido, as i said before it is similar to chivalry. I am sure you know what they all mean. Once you master these, your own bushido will be unbreakable. Remember everyone's bushido is different Jon, everyone must find their own." Jon nodded in agreement.

"Jon you're strong, but once you master your own bushido you will truly be an unstoppable warrior, because you will know what you fight for. Find yourself and find what you want to protect and honor it till death."

"I already know what i want to protect, i have always known, and it will never change." Jon said sternly as he thought about Arya.

"Good, now practice the feigning technique with Kasumi, also remember cutting, jabbing, and thrusting techniques must be all preceded by a feint, also practice you're parrying and footwork, they are important as well." Akira left the hall to get ready for his trip to the trade port. Jon and Kasumi started their daily practice which lasted for hours.

Jon was startled when sudden screams erupted around the village; Jon ran and picked up his katana from the stand, "Kasumi! We need to check what's going on!" they ran outside to see smoke rising from nearby houses, sounds of swords clashing and screams of dying men.

"Damn it, who is attacking us!" Kasumi screamed as they ran towards the commotion, "Jon, you need to stay out of sight, if this is the noble clans army. They will kill you on sight!"

"But… i don't want you to go alone, it could be dangerous!" Jon pleaded.

"Jon! Just go hide, remember my clan's shrine i showed you before, go there and hide!" Even though she was going to run into danger, he could tell she still sounded concerned for his safety.

"Kasumi… don't die!" Jon shouted as he ran towards the shrine. As he ran, he saw fighting everywhere, they were getting slaughtered, the enemy were more numerous and better equipped he continued to run as he turned the corner an enemy samurai noticed him and charged at Jon with his katana drawn, Jon side stepped the first downward swing, drawing his own katana in the process and swung right towards the attacker's upper body, the samurai managed to clumsily block the heavy blow causing him to step back. Jon saw his opportunity and quickly ran and stabbed him through the neck; as he pulled his blade out of the samurai, he fell dead before Jon's feet.

"Damn it, that emblem… it's the Taira clan." He gazed at the fallen enemy samurai. Several other samurai saw Jon standing over the body of their comrade and started to run furiously towards him. _Seven hells, i can't take em all,_ he started to run in the direction of the shrine. Arrows flew right past his head as he turned another corner sprinting towards tree line in hope he could throw them off so he could reach the shrine without the enemy noticing, he slowly walked through the tree line before he heard Kasumi scream in pain.

His heart rate sky rocketed when he heard her scream, his thoughts became erratic. He couldn't think straight, he needed to save her. Deep inside Jon knew he was most likely the cause of this massacre; he didn't want her blood on his hands. "Fuck!"He screamed as he ran back towards Kasumi. The enemy samurai had gathered in the town center, Jon approached slowly trying to stay out of sight as much as possible; remnants of the Ashina clan's guards were on their knees hands bound beaten bloody. Kasumi was on the floor before what Jon thought was the commander of the samurai; blood was running down her face.

"Where is the foreigner!" the commander demanded as he signaled his men to pull her back up onto her feet.

"I-I don't… k-know who you're t-talking about." She painfully said trying to keep herself from collapsing again.

"Are you sure girl…" he said sternly as he pulled his katana from its sheath, "get on your knee's girl." He shouted as he signaled his men to force her down to her knees. "Last chance, tell us where the boy is and we will spare you and the remaining captives. After a small silence he sighed in annoyance. "Hope he was worth it." He said as he brought his katana over his head.

"Kasumi!" Jon screamed as the commander was about to cut her down. Jon pushed pass the unsuspecting samurai and pulled his own blade out cutting down two before he then focused on the commander, he ran towards him swinging furiously. Jon couldn't think, his anger was beyond control, all his swings were clumsily and amateurish, his target merely parried each attack and smirked at Jon's clumsy attempt to rescue Kasumi. Before he could continue his relentless attacks he felt a sharp pain run down his back as something hit him from behind, he feel onto his knees sword still in hand.

"My my, such courage… we have been looking for you." He said as he kicked Jon's side causing him violently fall onto the floor clutching his aching side. "We asked nicely, but no one seemed to know where you were. And well… let's say they paid for their lies." He circled around Jon as a lion would his wounded pray. "If it wasn't for some greedy farmer we wouldn't have even known you were here. Lucky us i guess…"

"Y-You have me, s-so let her go…" Jon pleaded as he coughed violently on the ground.

"No, she must pay for her insolence."

Jon's head was spinning as he tried to instinctively grab for his sword but the commander noticed and stabbed him through the hand with his sword. Jon screamed at the pain. Kasumi was screaming and yelling at the sight of Jon being tortured, her pleas were answered with another back hand to her face; she winced and fell in pain.

"P-Please… In the name of Asena, leave us be. We have done no wrong." Kasumi pleaded as tears ran down her face.

"Asena?" He chuckled. "That's right… you from the Ashina clan believe that some purple eyed boy who had survived a battle was saved by the she-wolf and he fucked her till she birthed him ten half-man half-wolf babies and one of them was Ashina your clan founder." The whole crowd of samurai burst out into laughter.

"I have a great idea." The commander said smugly gazing upon Jon. "You seem to really believe in the legends girl, i hear there is a shrine around here that's dedicated to your beloved Asena." He signaled his men to drag Jon up to his feet. "What better place to execute him." Jon was painfully dragged towards the shrine and thrown in front of it.

_Arya… i-i'm so sorry,_ he thought dazed _i'm going to die here alone… and you won't even know what happened to me, _the thought sent daggers into his heart, he couldn't even imagine how she would feel not knowing what happened to him, or if he left her. Somehow that seemed to hurt more than knowing that his death was imminent. "Arya…" he whispered.

A smirk washed over the commanders face "Drag him into the shine!" his men complied without hesitation, dragging Jon into the shrine and throwing his limp body against an artefact that fell near Jon's face. He had never been inside the shrine before and it took him a while to make out the shape of the object as his vision was blurry, it seemed to be oval shaped, relatively large. _Looks like an egg, _it had an Onyx color, and seemed to be covered in tiny scales. He had never seen a strange looking object in his life.

"Grab the hay and oil!" Jon heard someone say as Kasumi shouted for them to stop, he tried to move but his back and sides caused him to much pain to bare and he only managed to sit up against the wall. All he could think about was Arya, his beautiful she-wolf, the woman of his dreams. He found it amusing that just before his death, he didn't fear death itself, what he feared was the pain Arya would live with, thinking he had left her alone, breaking his promise...

"Girl, are you ready to watch your friend burn to death." Jon heard someone shout, he could hear Kasumi cry. "Pour the oil!" The commander ordered.

Jon could start to smell the oil. He leaned a bit forward and grabbed the odd looking egg with his good hand, placing it onto his lap. "So beautiful…"he whispered as he traced the scales with his finger, trying to forget his fate. Tears started to fall from his eyes. _This isn't how i imagined things would turn out my love … i was a fool, and i'm going to pay for it with my life. Please don't forget me Arya, _he could start to smell the smoke, he didn't lift his head in fear he would start screaming. Jon at least wanted to die with honor, he was no coward. Flames erupted all around the shine, there was no escape.

He could still hear Kasumi screaming and crying at his misfortune. _Kasumi… thank you for being such a good friend, i learned a lot from you,_ he thought as he started to cough relentlessly at the toxic fumes, flames crept closer and closer. Jon was starting to lose conscience, he had no idea why he was trying to fight it… instinct maybe, _Let go Jon… just let go, _better to die painlessly then burn alive he thought.

Arya stood before him. "Why Jon… why are you going to leave me! I trusted you, i believed in you!" she screamed as she stood not seeming to notice the flames around her.

Jon felt ashamed at his own predicament. "Arya… i don't even know *cough* what to do, i can't move. Even if i could, *cough* what could i do, there are so many enemies out there…" tears falling as he battled with his fear.

"Giving up huh, that's just like you Jon. Giving up when you see no means of escape!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Jon screamed as his vision started to become blurry, his lunges and eyes burned painfully. "Arya… *cough* i'm sorry, i shouldn't have *cough* screamed."

Arya started to fade as she brought her hand up towards Jon. "Wait… p-please *cough* don't leave me alone." He cried as he tried to bring his own hand up towards hers but he had no energy. He couldn't move he could barely talk anymore, _Arya…_

**Kasumi**

Kasumi dropped to her knee's crying has she had seen the shrine collapse onto itself, the Flames were raging as she felt drops of water fall onto her hands, at first she thought it was her tears but as she looked up towards the sky it seemed as if the sky was crying at the tragedy. The rain was heavy, heavier then she had ever seen.

"That's what happens when you harbor foreigners…" the commander whispered into her ear. He laughed as he signaled and shouted at his men to pillage the village and take all valuables then burn it all to the ground. Kasumi and the rest of the Ashina guards openly wept as they knelt bound and helpless witnessing the destruction of their most sacred shrine.

"You are fucken monsters." She screamed with all her power, tears still falling as the thought of all her loved ones being massacred rushed back into her thoughts.

"Execute these traitors!" He yelled as he turned and walked back towards the village center.

Kasumi had her head down. _I'm sorry Jon, i was weak… y-you died trying to save me,_ the thought broke her heart; he had after all been her only real friend, always encouraging her to do her best and he died for her… tears fell as she was dragged towards the other captives and lined up against the wall, she closed her eyes as she knew what was coming next.

"For Ashina!" she heard as she quickly opened her eyes in confusion. A hundred or so samurai descended from the tree line with swords drawn, they furiously charged towards the scattered Taira men, they had no chance. One by one they were all cut down without mercy. She dropped to her knees and relief and sadness.

'Kasumi!" someone had called for her, she almost recognized the voice. She stumbled to her feet to try and find who had called for her. "Father!" she screamed as she noticed him running towards her.

"Baby girl, are you ok?" He asked with deep concern as he embraced her in a tight hug.

"J-Jon… oh god father, t-they killed him." She broke down crying in her father's arms, "It was my fault!" she screamed in agony.

"No, it was not Kasumi! It was these fucken scum." He said as he glanced at the fallen enemies.

She had never seen more anger in his eyes as she did now, she felt safe in his arms, but at the same time she felt immense guilt, it was tearing her up inside.

"Father, h-how did you know that they attacked?" she asked curiously trying to forget her pain.

"After i left, i was riding up the hill… when i noticed the smoke and fighting. I wanted to rush back… but i knew it would be futile, so i rode as fast as i could to the nearest villages and told them that we were under attack. I gathered as much loyal men as i could fight and rushed back here…" he looked away in shame. "I was too late…"

"Akira-dono!" said a samurai as he approached, "We have secured most of village, and captured the enemy, they were all taken unaware. They barely even put up a fight."

"Good job Daisuke. Bring them all here in front of the shrine." The samurai nodded and walked away. "Kasumi, wait here while i go sort this mess out and find out… how many died."

Kasumi walked towards the shrine, the rain had almost extinguished the flames. As she stared at the rubble she felt empty inside. A sudden sound of wood clashing caused her to step back instinctively grabbing for her sword. She could not believe what she was witnessing. Jon was slowly pushing a large piece of burnt wood off himself; he was naked as his nameday and something was curled up in his arms. Kasumi blushed as she stared at his naked body.

"J-Jon, y-you're alive!" she said nervously as she stared at the miracle before her. She wasn't even aware of her surroundings anymore, all the samurai were gasping at the sight some were frighted while others gazed in amazement. Jon just stared at them with a blank expression.

Akira returned with the all the enemy captives bound and chained, "Kasumi what are you…" before he could finish he stared at Jon, but what caught his eye was the dragon that had curled up in his arms. "My gods…" he pushed the cruel commander onto the floor in front of him as he studied the dragon.

"I-Impossible!" the commander shouted as he gazed upon Jon. "You… you're supposed to be dead!" He shouted in disbelief as Akira swiftly silenced him with a kick to the side of his head.

"His… His eyes are purple!" a man shouted.

"Gods… the legend is true!" another said as he knelt, placing his katana in front of himself in submission.

One by one all the samurai knelt before him, "Jon, just who are you? What is your true name?" Akira asked as he knelt before him.

"My name" Jon paused. "My name is Jon… Targaryen," he said as if he had just been enlightened.

"Dragon king…" Kasumi whispered.

A few samurai must have heard as they all erupted into synchronized shouts.

"Dragon king, dragon king, dragon king!" they yelled as they stood up and started thrusting their swords towards the sky.

Jon gazed up towards the sky as his dragon screeched and climbed up towards his neck, resting and staring towards where her master was.

"Arya…" he whispered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :) and sorry again for any mistakes i made. I know its long but... there was so much i wanted to write haha. **

**A song of fire and ice is based on medieval England so i thought i'd add a new place and it would be an medieval Japanese style. Ok so as far as the clothing go, the mens casual wear is slimier to westeros, while the female's in Nihon wear the typical kimono. and the armor they wear in Nihon is the traditional samurai armor.**

**I really like katana's, they are beautifully crafted and strong so i wanted to add em :) also "Kenjutsu" means the technique of the sword.**

**Also if your wondering why i named this Chapter rebirth, both Arya and Jon have been reborn in a way, with Arya flowering and Jon reborn in flames ;)**

**Also i'v been thinking of adding a few more Pov's from my own original characters and some other's if they will help the story. also im planning in introducing Aegon and Daenerys down the road So if you wanna see em just tell me in a comment!.**

**If you enjoyed it please review, Favorite and follow, it always feels good when someone reviews and tells me i done a good job, or they really like it. Makes me want to write more and more so feel free to review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dragon King

**Hey guys this is just a teaser to the upcoming chapter, it might take me a week or more to finish, i got exams and such. anyway this is my new Pov character i will be adding to the story. He will play a major role. Tell me if you like it so far =] Also if you've been wondering Arya is going to start her own adventure in this chapter, i'l start making her a bad ass. anyway enjoy and follow!**

**Chapter 5**

**Dragon King**

* * *

**(6 weeks later)**

**Assassin**

Rokuro silently walked into the crowded tavern, choosing to sit in the dark corner alone. He had been frequenting the taverns around the Izu trade port. Rumors of this dragon king had him immensely interested and he knew the best place to obtain the information he needed was at the inns. The noble clans had tried to hire him to assassinate this so called dragon king. But from what he heard so far, this king was fighting for the people unlike the noble clans who would massacre anyone to keep their power. He would need to find out more information before he made up his mind on the matter.

"Have you heard? Seems the Ashina clan has rebelled, they seem to also have a new leader they call the Dragon king." Laughed the drunken samurai. "Seems the Taira army raided the Ashina clan's village and massacred the locals while most of the men were away, but ironically they got ambushed by samurai from nearby villages and got wiped out except one."

"Why one…" asked the sailor curiously.

"I hear that they let him go so he could tell the Taira clan leader as well as everyone else about the dragon king and that they would no longer recognize the rule of the noble clan leaders, many other clans have joined Ashina's rebellion, it seems all the clans on Nihon are fed up with the noble clan's brutality… and the Ashina village massacre was the breaking point." Said the samurai as he ordered another cup of wine.

"I heard the dragon king actually has a dragon and thus the name." the bartender said as he had been eavesdropping. Rokuro noticed that the whole inn was listening in the conversation.

_Dragon,_ thought Rokuro. _I thought they had gone extinct, the last one died in the seven kingdoms … this has just gotten much more interesting,_ he smirked to himself.

The sailor almost choked on his wine. "Fuck me. I thought that was just a rumor, did you see it?" He asked in amazement.

"Well no, but many samurai and traders from the Ashina clan who traveled here said they saw the supposed king holding the dragon as he rose from a burnt down shrine. That's the scary part. They tried to burn him alive and he stood back up like nothing happened." The bartender replied while he continued to serve drinks.

The whole tavern fell silent at the bartender's remarks. Whispers broke out amongst everyone in the inn, talk of dragons and a rebellion had been the talk of the trade port for the last few days and it Rokuro noticed people were starting to choose sides. He knew he had to choose a side and soon before war broke out.

_If he does have a dragon, and the support for his cause is growing rapidly, the noble clans are doomed, _he thought with a serious expression as he left the tavern, he had heard enough. Rokuro needed to meet this dragon king and soon. He had been to the Mutsu province before, which was where the Ashina clan and Taira clan were situated but it would be more dangerous than ever since they seem to be at the verge of war. Pulling the hood over his head he headed towards the stables.

**(2 weeks later)**

* * *

**Jon**

"My king, we have dispatched our fastest riders. All the other provinces should receive the letters within the week." Akira said as he knelt before Jon. "May i speak freely?" Jon gazed at him and simply nodded. "We should attack the Taira stronghold immediately with everything we got. Their men are scared and would break at the sight of our army."

"And if we don't break them Akira, even if we defeated them, too many would die on both sides. We need their men, or we will not have a chance against the other noble clans if they decide to march on us." Jon had spent weeks with his war counsel of clan leaders deciding what their next move would be. "If only Sora was big enough to fight, I would march on their strongholds myself and burn it to the ground…" he said as he caressed the onyx dragon which had found her favorite spot on his lap, "But she's still too young."

"On other matters, several other clans in our province have sworn fealty to you my king. We currently have over ten thousands men at arms." Akira said sounding pleased.

"And Taira has around fifteen thousand. We still need more…"

"Worry not my king. Countless numbers of samurai are defecting to our side by the hour, and clans from other provinces are sending letters and pledging their support for our rebellion. Soon we will have many more men, and since the Mutsu trade port is closer to us, we have been able to monopolize steady supplies of food and weapons for our men."

"Very good, we must cut of the supplies to Taira, the hungrier their men get the easier it will be for them to submit to our cause. But the problem is Kiyomori he won't give up his power easily… he needs to die. Then his men will throw down their arms without resistance." Jon said as he pondered how he would be able to get to him."

Before Jon could finish his thought Akira spoke. "We could hire someone from the Koga clan."

"Koga… isn't that the mercenary clan that specializes in assassination?" Jon asked curiously.

"Yes my king, they are as skilled as the faceless men of the free cities. Costly yes, but they will get the job done regardless of where he hides." Akira replied.

"Interesting…" A smiled washed across Jon's face, he hated the Taira clan, they massacred his friends… the people who cared and looked for him, and he would never forget their sacrifice. _They didn't deserve to die like that, cut down like animals, _he would make Kiyomori pay for his crimes.

"Oh and Akira, can you go fetch Kasumi for me, i have things I need to discuss with her."

"Of course my king, i shall get her now." Akira bowed before leaving.

As he left, Jon turned towards the window and gazed at his men practicing, hundreds of disciplined men swinging their swords in unison. _Impressive, I should think of an emblem and a banner,_ the thought of having his own emblem and banner brought a smile to his face.

Jon got suddenly startled as Kasumi walked in. She had apparently been training as she was sweating profoundly. "Ah Kasumi, looks like you have been training hard. Sorry for the inconvenience, but i need to talk to you."

"Not at all, for the king i will do anything." She responded playfully.

"Jon… please just call me Jon, anyway i'v been thinking about it awhile, I want to form my own kings guard, the same ones they have in westeros. And i need your help; i want to recruit the best of the best." He asked as he offered some water to her.

Kasumi nodded "Kings guard… ah i read about them, not a bad idea. I mean we can't have our king defenseless." She said laughing as she walked towards Jon and accepted the water gracefully; she gently started to caress Sora's back. "How is she, seems she's growing really fast, she might even be rideable in a year or so. She is truly amazing Jon."

"Yes she is… though she doesn't like to leave my side, it seems she likes the way i hold her, and she's starting to get heavy." Jon laughed. "On another note i have been thinking we should create an emblem and banner for our army."

"Why not, actually it's a good idea. We will be able to identify our own men in battle more easily that way… interesting, do you have any ideas in mind?" she asked.

"Yes a few, as you know i grew up in Winterfell. My uncle's banner is a wolf, and my father's banner was a three headed dragon. Stark and Targaryen… i was thinking that the emblem and banner should have both a one headed dragon and dire wolf on it."

"I would have thought a three headed dragon would have been your choice, why just one head? Kasumi asked in interest.

"As you know i'm a Targaryen and a Stark, back home i have a dire wolf named Ghost, and now i got Sora. So i thought a white dire wolf colored after Ghost and a dragon colored after Sora would be perfect." Deep inside he knew the real reason he choose a dragon and a wolf. The dragon was Jon and the wolf was Arya, the colors were resembled after Ghost and Sora though. Jon smiled as he thought about how the emblem would turn out.

I will ask around and see if someone can design it for you, once it's done i shall bring it here so you can give your approval. Did you want anything else Jon?" she asked as she continued to caress Sora.

"That's all Kasumi… and thanks by the way, for being such a good friend. It means a lot to me, and sorry… for getting you all into this mess." Jon gazed away from her as the guilt started building up.

"Nonsense Jon, you are our savior. You are a blessing to us, if you didn't show up. We would have continued to live in fear. So don't ever talk like that again, you are our king!" Kasumi's sudden burst of anger shocked Jon; he felt a blush of embarrassment wash over him as he gazed away from her stare.

"Kasumi… i'm sorry, you're completely right. I need to start acting like a king, these people look up to me. I can't disappoint them at any cost, that's why we will win." Kasumi's expression softened as she gazed at Jon slighting blushing in embarrassment. "Kasumi, you can get back to your training now, i need to arrange a meeting with the clan leaders. I have a plan to defeat the Taira clan without any unnecessary deaths." Jon grinned at the thought as Kasumi walked out of the room.

"Sora… i need to go meet with our allies. So i need you to stay here for just a little while, i will have your favorite food brought here so please try not to burn anything." Jon gazed at her Azure eyes as she let out a little shriek and climbed down to move towards the bed.

Jon gazed at his dragon falling asleep, _Arya… Sorry i won't be there to celebrate your nameday with you; this emblem i'm having made will be you're present… i wish you could see Sora sleep. She's as beautiful as you. I'm sure she will take a liking to you once we meet again, _He smiled at the thought as he walked out of his room.

**Arya**

"Arya we shouldn't be this far from Winterfell, i mean what if lord Robb finds out, we'll be in big trouble." Mycah pleaded as he followed her through the woods.

"Geez Mycah, you're such a scaredy cat, i mean it's my nameday after all and i want to explore! And you're the one who wanted to come with me, you can turn back anytime!" Arya sighed at her useless friend, pondering why she ever thought it was a good idea to bring him along.

Arya had managed to sneak away after Robb and Sansa had thrown her a pretty dull feast in honor of her nameday. She did like the food though; at least they remembered her favorite dessert. But what she really wanted to do was explore outside of Winterfell, Robb would always say no or at least ask her to bring a couple of guards, but it just didn't feel the same.

"Arya… what if we run into murderers or…"

"Don't worry Mycah! Ghost and Nymeria are close. They are just hunting for a fast meal, if we run into any unlikely trouble they will notice and help." Arya was starting to really get annoyed. _Gods, if i'd known he was such a scaredy cat, i would not have brought him along, _Arya held Needle close as she walked through the woods, it made her feel safe since she had been training for a few months now.

They continued to travel through the now denser woods. Arya smiled as she walked faster, she felt free for once. In all honesty she would have rather had Jon come with her and congratulate her nameday he always knew what present she wanted; needle was her favorite so far. Mycah was starting to fall behind and it annoyed Arya, she wanted to reach the river and return before her brother sent out a search party, in which case she would get scolded harshly.

"Seven hells Mycah, keep up will you." Arya almost shouted as she turned around to see a blade pierced through his chest, she stepped back in horror as she saw blood trickling down his mouth, she instinctively pulled out needle in self-defense as she looked up to the hooded figure standing behind Mycah.

"Girl… you shouldn't play with dangerous things." The hooded man said as he slowly pulled the blade out of Mycah. Mycah he fell dead onto the ground. "Now put that little thing on the ground before i'm forced to hurt… you."

Before he could say anything else, Arya turned and sprinted in the opposite direction, "Ghost! Nymeria! Help please." She screamed as her heart was beating painfully in her chest, at least she was fast. Though she could still hear shouts behind her. She had no idea where she was now; all she could focus on was to run and she ran for what seemed like hours.

"Fuck." She screamed in frustration as she stopped in front of the cliff overlooking the river which happened to be her original destination. _Damn it, maybe i lost em,_ she thought hopefully as she turned around to look into the dense tree line, she tried to slow her heart beat down so she could try and hear if any of her pursuers were still on her trail. After a few minutes she relaxed. _Seven hells, Robb is going to kill me, she_ quickly brought needle back up in a defensive stance as she heard twigs break.

Arya fell to her knees in relief as Ghost and Nymeria appeared north of her position and paced towards her, she could almost see concerned looks on the dire wolves faces. "I'm so glad to see you two." She said almost crying. Ghost's ears shot up as he quickly turned towards the tree line baring his teeth aggressively, Nymeria followed suit and bared her own fangs. Both the dire wolves positioned themselves in front of Arya to protect her from potential harm.

Hooded figures emerged from the tree line "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Arya stark… herself, we will be able to make a pretty coin from her. Shame about the boy though." They all burst into laughter as they unsheathed their weapons, Arya noticed their discomfort as they stared at the dire wolves. "Girl… you better control your unnatural beasts, or we might have to hurt them." The hooded man said as he slowly crept towards her.

"This is your final warning, leave before my dire wolves rip your throats out!" Arya shouted trying to sound confident. _Theirs four of them… damn it, Ghost and Nymeria can easily take two out, but the other two will probably take advantage and hurt them before they can defend themselves_, Arya started to get nervous, the odds were against them and she would never forgive herself if Ghost or Nymeria got hurt, or even killed.

"Warning… don't mock me girl, i will skin these beasts in front of your eyes!"

"Attack them!" she shouted in hopes she could catch them of guard and end this fast, ghost and Nymeria instantly ran towards their targets, before the hooded figure at the far right could even move a muscle Ghost had his fangs deep in his throat instantly killing the man. Nymeria managed to sink her fangs into the arm of the far left hostile causing the hooded man to scream in pain and fear as she brutally ripped the man's arm off completely leaving him to bleed out as he screamed in pain.

Both dire wolves quickly retreated back towards Arya, again forming a defensive wall in front of her. _Seven hells,_ she thought as she gazed at the remaining attackers, she could tell they had fear in their eyes. "Leave now! Or they will kill you like they did your friends!" she screamed in hopes they would comply. Both men dropped their swords and fled in fear. _Oh gods Mycah… i'm so sorry, it's my fault, _the anger inside of her exploded.

"Ghost, Nymeria. Hunt down those fucken animals." She said in a calm tone as she watched the dire wolves sprint after the murderers.

_I screwed up. I got my friend killed... oh god Jon what do i do, _she thought as tears formed in her eyes. Arya suddenly felt the exhaustion take over her body as she had exerted herself to much, she instinctively took a step back to steady herself without realizing she was near the edge of the cliff. It was too late. "Fuck!" she screamed as she fell into the river.

**Jon**

"I hope your meeting with the clan leaders went well." Akira said softly as he walked towards Jon who had been lost in thought, "My king… does something trouble you?"

"No Akira… i was just thinking of someone important." Jon smiled to himself as he thought of Arya. "Akira, the clan leaders agreed that we need to eliminate Kiyomori Taira, they all know that if we attack his stronghold with brute force alone, many thousands will die and it wouldn't even guarantee victory the only way his men will submit without a fight is if Kiyomori dies, we need to make it look like an accident."

"Agreed, but i'v been thinking, wouldn't it be better if we also eliminated the other noble leaders as well… before they decide to march on us." Akira asked curiously.

"No, not yet… they might still bend the knee. Even if we did assassinate them, they would just choose someone else to lead and that would definitely cause them to march on us if they suspected our hand was involved. We need to tread lightly." Jon didn't want ruin anything yet, his army almost rivaled Kiyomori's, he needed to take things slowly any screw up would destroy any hope of winning.

"At least i hope that once we defeat Taira and gain their land and men all the other clans will see our power and rise to our cause. The smaller clans within the other provinces still fear the nobles; many of them did send letters once they found about the uprising, showing support for our cause. But they wouldn't act straight away. We need to show them that we have the power and determination to defeat our enemies." Jon said as he sat on his bed looking at Sora sleeping peacefully.

Akira walked towards the open window seeming to ponder the thought. "So by showing them we can defeat a noble clan with minimal loses, they will hopefully take up arms and fight for us?"

"Yes and no, the clans furthest from us, might support us, but they won't be able to send men to our aid because the instant the noble clan of their province find out of their betrayal, they will destroy them immediately. So once we win their full support, they will join us the instant we march onto their provinces." That would be the best outcome Jon thought.

"For now though we must bring every clan in Mutsu onto our side… if we succeed in liberating this province, we should have about thirty thousand loyal samurai. Akira… do you think we can pull this off, i don't want to be the cause of unnecessary deaths…"Jon was starting to doubt himself and it showed on his face.

"Jon, you are our dragon king. You gave us hope the moment you rose from that shrine holding that beautiful beast, and it's not just that. You are a prodigy when it comes to battle tactics and swordsmanship even though you're only four and ten. We don't just follow you because you have a dragon; we follow you because you can lead us to our salvation. Because you were born to lead and everyone can see that clear as day."

Jon couldn't help but smile at Akira's comments; he had been a fool to doubt himself, no failure could never be an option for failure was death, and everyone was counting on him Arya included, she was the one person he could never fail. _Arya gods know how much i miss you…_

"By the way… just who is this important someone you keep thinking about, seems as though every once and awhile you get lost in your thoughts, and i'm sure it's because of this someone." Akira asked genuinely interested.

"She… Arya is the women i will make my queen one day." Jon said embarrassed as a blush appeared across his face, causing Akira to smile.

"Ah, so that's why you kept refusing the women we sent to keep you company, i started to think that he had no interest… in women." Akira burst into laughter at his own comment.

"What! No, gods no! My body and soul are promised to Arya and her alone. I couldn't and wouldn't bed with any other women." Another blush was trying to force its way out but Jon was fighting it fiercely.

Jon tried to compose himself. "By the way, i'v been thinking about this for a while, i want you to be the king's hand, i am sure you are familiar with the hand of the kings in westeros."

"My king, that… that would be a great honor!" Akira said as he instantly knelt before Jon.

"You deserve it Akira, no one has been as much help to me as yourself, your knowledge of foreign lands and skill at warfare alone was enough for me to choose you. And i would want you to finish what we started if anything ever happened to me, i know the men and clan leaders will follow you till death if need be, after all you are the famous Ashina clan leader."

"Akira we should also create a kings guard made up of our best warriors. I'v asked Kasumi to look at potential candidates. Also i think your daughter has the raw potential to be one of the best warriors this world has ever seen; i have never been able to defeat her in our spars." Jon admitted embarrassingly "So i was thinking when she is ready and willing, she should be one of my king's guards, i trust her with my life."

Jon noticed tears forming in Akira's eyes, "My king… i'm truly grateful, yes i do believe Kasumi will be filled with joy at the news. I will never be able repay this debt."

"You're wrong, it is me who will never be able to repay the debt to you, because of me… your clan almost got destroyed, i-i am truly sorry." Jon felt guilty inside, he wouldn't be able to push his guilt aside, the only thing that would make it better he knew was to free Nihon from this bloody oppression, so the people who died for him can rest in peace knowing their deaths were not in vain.

"That's why we must succeed Jon, so their deaths would not have been in vain. Anyway i must ride for the trade port, seems they won't deal with anyone but me since i'v done business with them before, i also need to calms things down. They are getting nervous about the rebellion and seem to fear retaliation from the noble clans so i need to reassure them in person. I'll also try and get any information from sailors from the seven kingdoms; i know you've been anxious about news." Akira stood and bowed in respect before walking out of the room.

Jon collapsed onto his bed next to Sora, he felt tired. The day had been long and he needed rest. Sora soon awoke at the sudden intrusion but realized it was just Jon and snuggled onto his chest, "Sora… you sure are growing big, and soon I will be the one snuggling onto your chest." He laughed as he massaged her gently. "I am sure Arya will love to meet you, and Ghost… just don't try and eat him." Sora gazed up to into his eyes and let out a playful roar, Jon could swear she understood.

"Jon Targaryen… seems we meet at last." The hooded man said as he brought his katana up towards Jon and Sora as they laid there. "No sudden movements, i mean you no harm… i merely want to meet the famous dragon king in person."

Jon slowly sat up holding Sora in his hands defensibly. "I'm impressed you got in here without raising any alarms… what it exactly you want from me." Jon eyed his own katana but it was too far and Jon could tell this man was very skilled; he would be dead in an instant if he went for it.

"Well truth is, i was offered a job to assassinate you… but it would be such a waste, after all i have been observing you for a while now, and i must say i am impressed. I was skeptical once i heard about the dragon, but when i saw her I knew… i knew that you would really be able to defeat the noble clans and free us all from their brutality." The hooded man said as he lowered his katana once he saw the dragon wouldn't be a threat.

"You're an assassin then?" Jon asked curiously as his fears had died down once he noticed he meant no harm.

"But of course… i actually heard something quite interesting before, it seems you are looking for an assassin yourself." The assassin said as a big grin washed over his face.

"Yes… how did you know?

"I am very talented at what i do Jon Targaryen… i specialize in espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination." He said as he gazed back at the window he had entered in.

"I brought the famous dragon king a present and proof of my allegiance."

"Proof, allegiance?" Jon asked curiously.

"Yes, after observing you, i decided that i want to fight for you and the rebellion." He said as he fetched the katana that was positioned below the window.

"When i was observing you, i overheard a conversation you had, about Kiyomori…" he grinned as he gave the Sheathed katana to Jon.

Jon's mouth fell open as he studied the sword, "That's… could it be?" He had heard the Noble clan leaders all had specially made Katanas with their clans emblems engraved onto them.

"I have assassinated you're enemy my king, and i made it look like an accident as you wished." The assassin said smiling.

"I have never seen Kiyomori's Katana before… I'll have one of my war council verify." Jon said smiling at the turn of events.

"What's your name?" Jon asked curiously.

"Rokuro Koga."

"I wish to kill for you my king." He said as he knelt before Jon.

**Arya**

Arya awoke on the bank of the river, "Seven h-hells, i-it's so cold!" she mumbled as she painfully sat up, "N-Nymeria… G-Ghost! Where a-are you." She pleaded as she looked at her surroundings, she felt as if her energy had been drained. _Needle… oh god where is it! _She panicked, her only keepsake of Jon if she lost it… _Thank the gods,_ she sighed in relief as she looked down to her side and Needle was miraculously there.

Arya stood up weakly breathing heavily at the small deed, she moaned in discomfort as she slowly made for the tree line. _Where am i, _she thought as she heard yelling in the distant, curiosity got the better of her, _Maybe it's one of my father's banner men, _she hoped at least she slowly made her way through the forest following the sounds which were getting louder as she neared she slowly neared an opening and crouched getting a better view while staying hidden just in case, she felt uncomfortable since she was soaked, she could see fierce fighting between two different groups in what appeared to be a small town.

"You should have just given us the boy!" the knight yelled as he attacked a man dressed in black. _Just great… i almost get killed by murderers, then i fall into the bloody river and almost drawn. And now this, _she sighed at her own misfortune still staying hidden.

"You Lannister whore." Spat the man in black as he defended and blocked each of the knight's swings and counterattacked with his own. Arya could almost recognize that voice but she just couldn't remember whose it is. Clashes of swords could be heard everywhere, it was a bloodbath, fire had spread amongst the houses and what appeared to be an inn with stables, a deep shiver coursed through her as she heard the painful moans and shrieks of animals burning alive.

Arya was starting to worry, she wasn't safe here, but she couldn't run yet as she still felt weak. _Just stay hidden and… you'll be ok, _she thought hoping she was right. She glanced around the apparent battlefield, just trying to get her head around what was going on. _Lion… must be Lannister banner men, _she was still confused, they were attacking recruits that were headed to the wall; she knew the man dressed in black must have been from the knight's watch, since they only ever wear all black.

She glanced towards what appeared to be a wagon with a man in chains, she gazed at his appearance. He looked odd with long hair which was white on one side and red on the other. Arya felt her heart stop when he glanced at her and smiled. "Girl…" he called out coughing "Sweet girl." The wagon had been next to the building which had gone up in flames and would soon spread to the wagon. "Kind girl i can see you… won't you pass the axe that's just over there, a man can die in this fire." The man called, coughing as he glanced towards the axe which was laid against a nearby tree.

Arya didn't know what to do, by the gods she should just let him die and get away from here quickly. _His in chains… he must be some murderer or something,_ but she remembered the screams of the dying animals in the stable; she didn't think she could let the man burn alive and listen to his screams. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she mumbled to herself as she looked around before painfully jogging towards the axe, glancing around anxiously she grabbed it quickly and moved towards the wagon, the smoke was thick and burned her eyes and throat but she kept moving nonetheless. Arya was coughing relentlessly by the time she reached the wagon, she could barely see the man so she throw it into the wagon as she started to run back towards the tree line hoping to the gods she had not been seen.

She collapsed onto her knees once she reached the trees breathing heavily. "Damn it." She mumbled taking deep breaths. Arya heard the steel clash through the wood repeatedly and An instant later came a _crack_ as loud as thunder, turning her head in the direction of thewagon which was barely visible she saw his silhouette run away from the wagon which had just burst into flames, "He made it…" she let out a sigh of relief, at least she didn't risk her life for nothing…

Arya felt a sudden hand grab her hair. Before she could react she was thrown back out into the open, she screamed in pain. "Look what we got here seems that i missed this one." The knight smirked; he bore the colors of house Lannister. Arya grabbed needle with haste as she brought it up to defend herself while attempting to shuffle back with one hand. "Girl… put down that little thing before someone gets hurt." Arya noticed the way he licked his lips, terror rushed through her body.

Arya quickly jumped to her feet with energy she didn't know she had, "Stay back! Or, or i will kill you pig." She screamed as she pointed Needle up towards the knight's face as she slowly stepped back as she searched her surroundings for any chance of escape. Arya knew if she was captured… bad thing would happen and she would never allow that to happen!

Arya saw her chance when the knight was momentarily distracted by a collapsing roof; she attempted to run into the smoke, she suddenly felt a mailed hand grab her by the arm. All the training she done in Winterfell paid off as she instinctively thrust needle into the neck of the knight as she turned. Arya was stunned, as she watched the Lannister knight grab his neck dropping his sword in the process, blood gushed from the wound as he attempted to call for help but no sound came out, just horrible sounds of him choking on his own blood, soon he collapsed onto the floor dead.

Arya just stepped back from the dead knight trying to compose herself. _I killed him… but he was an animal, he deserved it,_ she tried to reassure herself that she done the right thing. Quickly glancing in each direction she hoped no one had seen so she could make her escape. Adrenalin coursing through her made her forget how tired she was as she moved towards the trees, Arya just wanted to get away from this place.

"Kind girl…"

Arya quickly spun around with Needle still in hand ready to defend herself, she saw the odd man she had saved just before. "Kind girl is stronger than she looks." He smiled.

She remembered that he had been in chains. "You scared me, what do you want." She said cautiously.

"A man pays his debts. A man owes one."

"One?" Arya was confused, she still held Needle up just in case.

"The Red God has his due, sweet girl, and only death may pay for life. This girl took one that was his. Speak a name and a man will do the rest."

"A name… you want to help me?" she realized with a rush of hope that made her feel dizzy.

"But there isn't anyone i want dead… at least not yet." She said honestly.

"Then what does Arya of house Stark want…" he causally said as he smiled once more.

Arya was stunned… he knew who she was. "How do you know how i am?"

"A man knows," he simply said.

"Just who are you?" she asked still pondering about his offer.

"This man has the honor to be Jaqen H'ghar, once of the Free City of Lorath."

_Free cities… _she thought as she remembered Jon. _Find me Arya, _Jon had said many times in her dreams. She would often read his letter at night before she slept, she didn't know why, but it made her feel better whenever she felt down, it gave her hope. Jon did mention he was going to go to the free cities…

_I just want to be free to do what i want, _she thought honestly, being a lady, marrying someone you don't even love… she wouldn't do it. Arya just wanted Jon, only Jon.

"I would have thought my lady of Stark would have wanted to return home… but seems you ponder about something else." Jaqen calmly said still gazing at Arya.

"I… want to go to the free cities." Arya said finally being honest with her feelings. It felt like a burden had been lifted. Honestly she had been thinking about it a lot lately, but she felt guilty that she would have to leave her siblings. But she wanted to meet Jon more than anything. Arya needed to know if he was alive and well, they would understand wouldn't they…

"Free cities… interesting, and what would Arya of house Stark do in the free cities." Jaqen seemed intrigued.

"Be free."

A strange smile touched the lips of Jaqen H'ghar. "A debt must be paid, but for now a man must die and be reborn."

"Die, reborn?" she was confused, what did he mean?

Jaqen passed his hand down his face from forehead to chin. His face changed as his hand moved down, Arya couldn't believe what she was seeing. His eyes changed color, now a light brown; his nose hooked, a scar appeared from the right side of his temple, going down to his right cheek as if he had been cut, He still had the same hair length except the color was different now, it was dark brown.

Arya's mouth fell open, "how did you do that, was it hard?"

"No harder than taking a new name, if you know the way."

"Can you show me how?" Arya was amazed. She had never seen anything like that before.

"If you would learn, you must come with me." Jaqen said as he gazed around their surroundings.

Arya grew hesitant. "Where?"

"Far and away, across the narrow sea to Braavos."

_Braavos… isn't that in the free cities,_ her heart beat increased, it was the perfect chance to get to the free cities, and Jaqen seemed real strong. She wouldn't be in much danger if he was with her.

She smiled. "When do we leave." Before Jaqen could reply Ghost and Nymeria jumped out of the bushes in front of Arya, Jaqen instinctively stepped back hand on his blade ready to defend himself.

"Jaqen! Stop, they are my dire wolves." Arya giggled as Nymeria started licking her face playfully, Ghost still had his fangs bared towards Jaqen. "Ghost, his not an enemy." The white dire wolf turned towards Arya gazing at her face before he strolled towards her and also started licking her face. "Sorry… i must have had you both worried when i disappeared."

"Beautiful yet deadly…" Jaqen muttered somewhat amazed.

"With us they cannot come."

"I know…" she murmured, "Ghost, Nymeria i have to go… to find Jon, you can't come with us." She whispered near the dire wolves ears. "Go back to Winterfell and trust me, i will come back when i have found Jon." Both dire wolves seemed to understand as they strolled back the way they came from, Nymeria looked back once more gazing at Arya before finally disappearing from sight.

Arya turned to Jaqen, "I'm ready to go."

"Lesson one, Valar morghulis."

"Valar morghulis" she repeated. "What does it mean?" she asked curiously. Jaqen simply smiled at her as he turned around and started walking.

"Where are we going anyway?" Arya asked as she followed him.

"White Harbor." He simply said.

**Robb**

"Robb, it's been days and there is still no sign of Arya… she might still be alive." Sansa said trying to comfort Robb who was a mess. They had sent search parties, when they found Mycah dead, murdered, they all feared the worst. They also discovered four bodies of the bandit who had apparently attacked them. Ghost and Nymeria killed them all, but they still didn't find any trace of Arya… Robb didn't know what else to do… _damn it… she couldn't be, _the thought sent daggers into his heart.

He glanced towards Sansa who had been crying, even though they had fights often, they were sisters still. "Worry not Sansa, we will find her alive." Sansa gave him a weak nod, eyes starting to fill with tears. Before Robb could say anything to comfort her, Ser Rodrik walked into the room.

"My lord. I have searched Arya's room as you commanded and found this." He said as he gave the letter to Robb.

"Robb, i better leave you two to discuss the matter. I have to go feed Rickon now. I'm sure Arya is alive and well, she is a stark after all. We will find her." Robb could tell Sansa was trying to reassure herself more than anyone else.

Robb nodded at Sansa as she left. He glanced down at the letter and started to read. Anger and confusion washed over him as he read, _what in the seven hells did he mean they wouldn't let him stay with her, father said he choose to go, _he sighed in confusion, his mouth fell open, _Targaryen… that's not possible, father wouldn't lie to us like that, _"Jon you bastard!"He whispered as he read. _I love you with all my heart no matter what. Look after yourself my cute she-wolf, you'll see, one day I'll return and I will marry you, _Robb banged his hand on the table in anger.

"My lord, what does it say?" Ser Rodrik asked curiously as he noticed the confusion and anger in Robb's face.

"Ser Rodrik, dispatch men to the white harbor right away and ask if she has been seen there." Robb knew if she was alive, she would look for Jon. He remembered the look on Arya's face when the Karstark men returned saying how Jon had disappeared. Robb could have sworn he saw her smile a little.

"My lord… do you believe she is at white harbor?" Ser Rodrik asked confused.

Robb was lost in his thoughts, _free cities…_ _so that's where he disappeared to, _"If she isn't held hostage or… it might be where she is headed." His hopes were rising.

"But why in the world would she go to white harbor…" Ser Rodrik asked as he had no idea what was going on.

"Not sure... but we better make sure nonetheless." Robb just had a feeling. When Ghost and Nymeria returned without Arya they seemed… not sad but something else… he knew if she was truly dead then Nymeria would have howled at the moon each night at the lost. When Ser Rodrik had returned with all five of the bodies, Robb had inspected the four bandits, only one had blood on his sword. _Must have been Mycah's blood_ he had concluded, it gave them hope she was alive. Two of the bodies had been near the edge of the cliff overlooking the river, while the other two were less than a mile away; it seemed to Robb that they were running away as their weapons were found around were the other two had been killed. _Why would they leave their weapons… they must have been afraid of the dire wolves most likely, which would mean Arya was alive at that time or so i hope, _he thought as laid the letter down onto the table.

_Arya… if you really did leave, why... was it for Jon? Just how much does he mean to you, _the thought of Jon and Arya being something more than siblings made him feel sick and angry. For now though he decided he would keep this information about them to himself until he found out more about his suspicions.

Maester Luwin was breathing heavily when he entered the room, "My lord, we have received a letter from Kings landing." Robb could tell it wasn't good news as Maester Luwin had a pained expression. "It's… about the king and your lord father the hand of the king." he said as he offered the letter.

Robb grabbed the letter noticing the king's seal; he began to read as he felt his hands start to shake. _King Robert Baratheon is dead… Eddard Stark hand of the king has been found guilty of treason for plotting against the throne with Stannis Baratheon, _Robb couldn't believe what he was reading… his lord father was no traitor. "Treason?" He said shocked.

"Lies my lord, i assure you, lord Eddard is the most honorable man i know." Robb knew it was a lie. "You have been summoned to Kings landing to swear fealty to the new king." Maester Luwin said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"And of my mother, has there been any word?" Robb asked fearful.

"None my lord... presumably in chains like your father."

Robb was consumed by anger and sadness. First his half-brother Jon disappeared. Arya was missing; captured, killed or run off to look for Jon, Robb did not know but it hurt all the same. And now his father and mother were held in chains.

"Call the banners." Robb said anger showing in his face.

"All of them my lord?"

"They have all sworn to defend my father, have they not?"

"They have my lord."

"Now we'll see what their words are worth."

* * *

**-Here is just a description of Nihon and its provinces-**

**There are 4 provinces that make up Nihon.**

**Nihon is resembled after japan, map wise.**

**Ashina clan is located in the Mutsu Province .**

**Taira Noble Clan is located in the Mutsu Province.**

**Minamoto Noble clan is located in the Izu Province boarding the Mutsu Province.**

**Fujiwara Noble clan is located in the Kai Province boarding the Izu Province.**

**Tachibana Noble clan located in the Inaba Province boarding the Kai Province.**

**Mutsu Province is located at the north region of Nihon **  
**Izu and Kai are located in the middle of Nihon boarding each other - Izu boarders Mutsu while Kai boarders Inaba**  
**Inaba Province is located at the south region of Nihon**

**Hope that makes sense**


End file.
